Lady Glorfindel
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: AU! Erestor is in love with Glorfindel, but when some elves from mirkwood arrive, another catches Glorfindels eye. Things get more difficult between Glorfindel and Erestor until Erestor final storms out of Imladris. rating in case of later chapters
1. A Meeting

Disclaimer: reads from script I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own Elrond and co. or Thranduil and Legolas. I am not making any money off of this.

puts down script. Well, that was underwhelming.

Author's note: First thing's first, Glorfindel's a woman. WHY? Why not - apart from the obvious fact that he is supposed to be a man. shrug Hey, this is a fanfic.

Second thing's second, I'm going by human ages here.

Chapter 1

Sunlight fell on the dark-haired advisor of Imladris. He sat at his desk, going through the arrangements for their Mirkwood guests. Thranduil's eldest child, his daughter Mirear, was coming to study the arts of healing under Lord Elrond. She would be living in Imladris with her husband Romendir, and infant daughter Galenorn, until she finished her studies. Thranduil was joining her for the journey and staying for two weeks as well, along with his wife Mirindil, and young son Legolas.

Erestor was half-way through some last-minute preparations when he heard the door open and the sound of familiar footsteps. He didn't have to look to know who it was: Glorfindel. She was the only elf who didn't knock on the door before entering his office. She all but skipped up behind him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"This again?" she asked with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Erestor turned to look at her, their faces barely an inch apart.

Her hair was tied back in warrior braids, and she wore her usual green tunic and leggings. Her muscles were slightly larger and more toned then most she-elves (and he guessed that her figure was well shaped and toned) due to a life, or two in her case, as a warrior. He found himself resisting the urge to touch her. He now made an effort to avoid staring at her, ever since she had noticed him doing so a few years before. That thought brought him back to the present, and he turned back to his work.

"It has got to be done. It... GLORFINDEL!!"

Before he had finished his sentence, she'd snatched away the papers and danced a few paces away, waving them in the air.

"'It has got to be done', my foot! If you don't stop this right away, I am afraid I will have to take persuasive action."

Erestor watched Glorfindel's insane grin and suppressed a shudder. He clearly remembered the last time Glorfindel took 'persuasive action'.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to annoy me?" came his irritated reply. She lowered the papers, and appeared to be trying to remember something.

"No, no reason."

"GLORFINDEL!?"

"Alright, alright," she raised her hands in defeat. "The Mirkwood party will be arriving in ten minutes. Elrond wants us both to be there to greet them."

"Are you not going to wear something a little more ... formal?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "Why? That's what the feast tonight is for."

"Thranduil and Mirindil will be in formal wear."

Glorfindel gave him a sceptical look. "You can't really believe that will change my mind."

Erestor sighed. "Fine! Shall we go then?"

Glorfindel walked over to his desk and dropped the papers on it. "Certainly." She walked with Erestor to the courtyard.

Erestor watched Glorfindel and, for the millionth time, wondered why he had fallen for her. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she turned round and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Damn! He hadn't even realised that he had been staring. "Just wondering why the Valar gave you a second chance at life. Oh, and why did you have to spend it here?" _Well, that isn't far from the truth_, he thought to himself.

This seemed to satisfy her, as she just grinned and said, "You love me really."

"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

#

Elrond watched as Glorfindel and Erestor came down to stand with him and his family. "I see you managed to drag Erestor away from his study," he noted.

Glorfindel smiled back. "With a little persuasion..."

-----Flashback-----

"GLORFINDEL!! GIVE ... THEM ... BACK ... NOW!"

Glorfindel was standing on the rocks beside the Imladris Lake. In one hand, she held the papers Erestor was demanding back. Erestor was standing at the bottom of the rocks, looking very pissed off.

Glorfindel's grin widened. "Oh dear," thought Elrond, which also seemed to be Erestor's thought as he halted.

"Glorfindel, what are you scheming? Glorfindel!? No, not-" Erestor stopped dead, unable to say a word as the papers floated serenely downwards onto the surface of the lake. Glorfindel wisely left before Erestor could recover.

-----End Flashback----

Elrond was jerked out of his memories by a horn, announcing their guests' arrival.

Glorfindel watched King Thranduil dismount and help his wife down. Glorfindel and Erestor shared a brief look. Both wore the predicted formal dress, in a regal dark green. The Mirkwood royal family stood together.

"_Mae Govannen_, Thranduil and Mirindil of Mirkwood," Elrond said as they all bowed slightly to each other. "You know my wife, Lady Celebrian, my twin sons Elrohir and Elladan, my daughter Arwen and, of course, Lady Glorfindel and Lord Erestor."

Glorfindel smiled slightly at the surprised look on the face of a brown-haired elf standing slightly apart from the family. Glorfindel listened to Thranduil's introductions, beginning with his wife Mirindil, a beautiful elf with dark blonde hair. Glorfindel knew from Thranduil's last visit (several centuries before) that she was a patient elf. She had to be patient to be married to Thranduil.

Glorfindel surveyed Imladris' newest residents. Mirear had her mother's hair and gentle eyes. Her husband, Romendur, also had the blonde hair common to Sindar elves. In Mirkwood, he was one of generals, but now he would be working under Glorfindel's command, perhaps as a border captain or something similar.

"And this must be Galenorn," Celebrian said to a little blonde head that peeked round Mirear's legs.

Galenorn looked round at all the new faces and started forward, until she spotted Erestor. She froze, looked at him, and quickly hid behind her parents' legs. The only ones who didn't appear to find this funny were Erestor and Thranduil.

Glorfindel walked forward till she was standing a couple of feet in front of Galenorn, and kneeled down. "Don't worry, little one. I know Erestor looks like a stern, moody, grumpy stiff-neck, but once you get to know him-"

Glorfindel paused, looking first at Erestor, then Galenorn, then at Erestor again, and then back to Galenorn, and smiled. "Maybe you ought to just stay out his way for a few years."

This prompted a few chuckles, and a dark glare from Erestor. _Well he did have it coming,_ thought Glorfindel.

Thranduil cleared his throat. "...And this is my son Legolas," he announced proudly, placing his hands on Legolas' shoulders. Legolas looked a LOT like his father, but his build was closer to his mother's. He was couple of years younger than Arwen, making him about 10. Glorfindel smiled to herself. He was going to be handsome when he grew up.

As an afterthought, Thranduil added "This is Legolas' tutor, Narelda." He indicated the brown-haired elf she had noticed earlier. _That is odd: he has never brought a tutor here before._

Lord Elrond called to her. "Glorfindel, will you show Narelda to some chambers?"

"Of course. Follow me."

As Narelda came up beside her, their eyes meet and she felt a twinge.

End of Chapter 1

Okay there's the first chapter, tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews I might not carry on. But even if I only get one review I will continue to post. Oh and a tip to all you flamers: don't like it don't read it.


	2. A Dance

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1, not that you're really bothered.

**A/N: ** I am really sorry for updating so late. I've been busy with university application stuff.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

**red-lasbelin:** Your the first one to say it's hilarious, but glad you did. I wasn't too sure if some of the bits would be funny or not.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: ** I'm glad you like it. I haven't seen any sex-changes for Glorfindel (or really any other characters) and thought it would be interesting.

**Ivorybrowneyes:** Yes, poor Erestor, unfortunately things will get worse for him before it gets better evil grin. Glad you find Glorfindel "intriguing" (you were talking about Glorfindel right?)

**Chapter 2**

Glorfindel showed Narelda in to his bedchambers. It wasn't exactly a fancy room; fairly large, with cream walls, a bed against one wall, a desk and chair against the opposite wall. There was a large window next to the bed and another door leading into the bathing chamber.

"These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay. Don't hesitate to ask either myself or one of the servants if you are in need of anything." Glorfindel turned to walk out the door, but a couple of thoughts were nagging at her, so when she reached the door she suddenly turned and asked,

"Why are you here?"

Narelda looked blank. "Pardon?"

"I was merely curious as to why Thranduil decided to bring his son's tutor."

Narelda smiled. "Due to my curiosity. I have read many books describing the peace and beauty of Imladris, and so I wished to experience it for myself." He looked out of the window. "I see now that that the descriptions do not do it justice," he added quietly.

"Why did you look so surprised when Lord Elrond introduced me?"

Narelda looked slightly embarrassed and avoided eye contact. "It was not much. I had just heard much about you and did not dream that you were a maiden."

"And why would that be?" asked Glorfindel, her curiosity quickly changing to anger.

When Narelda entered the healing ward with Glorfindel, Elrond observed with some amusement, that he looked like he had implied that Glorfindel might be incapable of something because she was a woman. When Glorfindel admitted that this was what had happened, his amusement quickly disappeared. Elrond was in the process showing Mirear around the House of healing when the pair entered.

"Mirear, I would like to see how much you have already learnt." Elrond indicated to Narelda. Mirear gave a small nod and started tending Narelda's injuries under the watchful eye of Elrond.

Elrond silently thanked the Valar that Narelda was not seriously hurt (merely a few bruises) and his nose wasn't actually broken. He also noted that Mirear seemed to have a fairly good basic knowledge.

"Thank you Mirear that was well done. You may leave; I'm sure you both have many preparations for tonight. Glorfindel, I wish to speak with you." Accepting this dismissal, Mirear and Narelda left the ward. Elrond rounded on Glorfindel.

"What were you thinking, Glorfindel?"

"He was saying that-"

"I know what happened." Elrond resisted the urge to sigh, "You know this is not merely an apprenticeship. This is to improve relations between ourselves and Mirkwood."

"He is only a tutor, even if he is for Prince Legolas."

"Hopefully, Thranduil will see it that way too."

"I am sorry for any trouble that this may cause you."

Elrond looked at her. "Glorfindel, just try to keep hold of your temper when it comes to situations like this. Mirkwood came out of the Last Alliance far worse than us and not all, especially the race of men, are as understanding of your outbursts as we," Elrond warned, remembering the many men who had come to his wards in the same condition as Narelda, or worse. "I will see you tonight."

Unknown to them, a very similar conversation had just occurred between Mirear and Narelda.

#

The sun was just setting as Glorfindel finished braiding her hair. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was in the style of her previous house, the House of the Golden Flowers, a style she only really wore for formal occasions such as these. She wore a deep blue dress, one of the few dresses she owned, having few occasions to wear them. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she smiled. She found few chances to dress up and generally act feminine. Despite what many thought, she actually enjoyed it, although doing this every day would have driven her insane. She didn't know how Celebrian did it. When she was satisfied with herself, she turned and left the room. She would not outshine Celebrian or Mirindil, but she did not think she had done badly with herself.

#

Erestor heard his name being called as he left his chambers. He turned to see Glorfindel walking towards him. 'Stay calm, Erestor. By the Valar, she is beautiful!' He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and waited for her.

"I see you have decided to dress appropriately," he commented.

"Of course, you knew I would." He could have sworn she actually enjoyed all this.

"I see you are wearing black again."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"Tough."

"You should be wearing your other dress robes, the midnight blue ones."

"And when did you become so interested in fashion, especially the fashion of others?" replied Erestor testily, deciding he didn't want to find out how she knew the contents of his wardrobe.

"I merely wish to see you in another colour apart from black."

"I wear other colours."

"Yes: blue-black, green-black and sometimes grey. How silly of me to forget," she replied sarcastically.

'That is not true; they aren't all something-black! I have those midnight blue robes; I've just never worn them.' The doors of the great hall came into sight, quickly breaking off Erestor's train of thought.

They walked together into the large hall, and made their way to the head table. For this evening, three tables had been placed into a U-shape. Mirindil, Thranduil, Elrond and Celebrian seated at the central table. To the left hand side sat Mirear, Legolas, Galenorn and Romendir; on the right were Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. There were two seats beside Arwen for Erestor and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel paid little attention to Elrond's speech (something to do with relationships, Mirear, Healing and Homes, nothing really exceptional), but she maintained her politely interested expression until the food was brought in.

Music was played during the whole meal. After the main courses were done, Lindir began leading his musicians in a dancing song. Many elves dragged their partners up to dance. Mirindil's eyes lit up and she turned onto Thranduil, who smiled indulgently and spoke to Elrond.

"You will have to excuse us for a moment, my wife is very keen on dancing," he said, standing.

Before he could leave, Elrond was on his feet as well. "Mayhap, then, you will honour me with the first dance, Mirindil ... with your consent of course, my Lord," he added afterwards, not wanting to anger Thranduil.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Then, Mirindil, you must allow me to dance with Thranduil," Celebrian said, and they went off to dance.

Mirear and Romendir seemed content to just sit and watch. Mirear leaned over and whispered something to Legolas. He pulled a dissatisfied face, but got up and walked over to Arwen.

"Would Lady Arwen like to dance?" he asked. Arwen blushed slightly, but agreed. Well, that would please her; normally she only ever got to dance with her father. She had learned not to trust Elladan or Elrohir if they asked.

When the next dance began, Celebrian and Mirindil came back to sit down. Elladan danced with Mirear, while Romendir danced with Arwen. Glorfindel was trying to convince Erestor to dance with her.

"Please Erestor, just one dance."

"Glorfindel, I keep telling you, NO!"

"If Erestor will not dance, then I wish to steal a dance from this Golden flower." Glorfindel and Erestor turned to see that Narelda had come over from one of the lower tables. 'What did he call me?' was Glorfindel's main thought as they stared at him.

"Consider it an apology for this afternoon," he quickly added, thinking that he had offended them in some way.

"It would be my pleasure, Narelda." As they danced neither of the couple notice Erestor's extra-watchful eye, or Mirindil and Celebrain's conversation as they watched both them and Erestor.

"I must apologise to you, Lady Glorfindel. I should not have implied that you were incapable, just because you are a maiden. I had no real reason to jump to conclusions."

"But are there not many women in the Mirkwood army?"

"Since the return from the Last Alliance, yes, but none of them are of high rank. We lost most of our men in the war and therefore have needed to recruit women into our army. But it is still in its' early stages. Are there many women in the Imladris guard?"

Glorfindel didn't reply. She hated to admit it but there indeed only few. Not many she-elves choose the path of a warrior; some, yes, but not many. This was something she had never really noticed before.

Their dance soon drew to an end.

"Glorfindel, I wish to see the woods surrounding Imladris. They seem so beautiful and untainted in darkness. It would be a pleasure to have you accompany me for a ride through them by day."

"I have duties to attend to..."

"Of course, it was a foolish request," he interrupted.

"Friday."

"Pardon?"

"I will be free on Friday. Romendir should have settled in by then, and my duties do not tie me down so much as to deny me time to myself."

Narelda smiled. "Friday morning, then." He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I will long for that day." With that he turned and left.

**End of Chapter 2.**

Sorry if you got a bit bored with that. I promise the next chapter will be better. It was one of those important, but not very interesting chapters. Well say what you thought of it, and I'm very sorry again for the delay, the next one won't be so long in the coming.


	3. A picnic

**Pure Sin:** bangs head on table yes, I know that Glorfindel is a guy. I did kinda point out that I had changed his gender for the fic. : D

**Earendil Eldar**I don't consider your review to be a flame. I consider a flame to be offensive, unconstructive, unessicay criticism, with no explanation. As your review is not unnecessary, offensive, unconstructive and you have explained what you dislike, it's not a flame. I welcome constructive criticism; it will improve my writing skills, so I find your review rather welcoming (actually I'm surprised that I haven't received a similar review before now). Yes it is an AU, I'm sorry if that wasn't explained, I just thought that it was slightly obvious, what with Glorfindel being turned into a women 'n', all. Next time I'll say. I'm very glad that despite all of this you think that may fic has the potential to be great. I hope to hear from you at the end of this chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry, I'm really busy with course work and school stuff at the moment, so I don't have much time to write. That's why the updates are so far apart. But the end of term is in sight, so writing should be quicker. Just a quick note, if you think things are being rushed a bit between Glorfindel and Narelda then that is kinda the point, in fact one that will be brought up later. Luv you all and enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

Laughter echoed in the clearing by the river.

"Surely he is not that bad?" Narelda questioned Glorfindel. They were lounged on a blanket by the river's edge. The remainders of a picnic were back in the basket, and their horses were grazing nearby.

"No, he is not 'that bad'," replied Glorfindel. "True, he may seem cold at times, and is intimidating to the elflings (and some of the adults). That is mainly the reputation he cultivates, though. Erestor is a scholar, a diplomat, and an advisor, so he is adept at hiding his emotions while reading others, and likes to keep it that way. He is also very direct. I suppose people find that intimidating.

Narelda slimed and nodded. "I understand. I believe that Thranduil has a similar 'problem'. Most visitors to Mirkwood see him as an ill-tempered and xenophobic king. Thranduil is a great king; he loves his family and people dearly. He has created a close trading system with the people of Lake-town and Dale. His people see him very differently to foreigners."

"Yet he is ill-tempered?"

"Ahem. It is best avoided." This caused another burst of laughter from Glorfindel. "And what about you? Surely you must be misjudged regularly. Most are unused to such a pretty face for a warrior."

Glorfindel didn't know how to respond to this last statement, or his hand that had cupped her cheek.

After a few moments, she decided she could not ignore the question. "Er, well, yes, but only by travelers-" Glorfindel suddenly found Narelda's mouth clamped over hers and felt his tongue against hers. Glorfindel was taken-aback to say the least; this she hadn't been expecting! She felt Narelda's fingers caress the point of her ear. She relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes as she leaned back onto the blanket.

"Erestor! Of course we only kissed!" Glorfindel exclaimed. She had just been recounting the day's events to Erestor over a game of chess. It was an activity in which they occasionally partook, chess being one of the few games (nay, the only) in which they were equally matched. Every once in a while, Glorfindel would ask Erestor to play a couple of games and, to her eternal surprise, he agreed every time.

Returning her attention to the game, Glorfindel moved a pawn forward. "Your move."

Staring at the board, Erestor asked "Why did you return his kiss?" He moved a rook forward, trying to find a position to take the queen safely. In truth, Glorfindel still was not sure. He was a great kisser, though, attractive in several ways. Glorfindel found herself thinking about Narelda, daydreaming even while her hand rested on the knight, her thumb gently rubbing the figure. Her daze was abruptly interrupted by Erestor sharply telling her it was her move. She looked at the board, briefly thought and moved her knight, with a triumphant "CHECK!!", finally finding a crack in his defence. She smiled at Erestor and then frowned slightly If she didn't know him better, she would say he was annoyed, maybe even angry. The only sign, though, was in his eyes and a slight change in posture, something she'd managed to detect after many years experience.

"Certainly not." He moved his rook into the path of the knight.

"Well, you are annoyed at something." He said nothing. "Erestor, I have known you for far too long for this. You _are_ annoyed at me; why?" She moved her knight, taking his rook, placing it in check again.

He rested his hand on the king, deciding his next move. He wished to get into a position to take Glorfindel's queen, but unfortunately her knight was in a dominant position. He knew if he could just take the queen then he could win the game, but only if Glorfindel didn't counter-attack with the knight, punching straight through his carefully placed defences.

As Erestor concentrated on the game, Glorfindel tried to sort through her thoughts and discover what was on Erestor's mind; his stony silence told her she was correct. The only prompt that she could think of was her past actions with Narelda, but she saw no reason for this to irritate him. Well, there was only one way to find out. She put the question to him.

"Why should I be?" he answered, a little too coolly, moving his piece out of check.

"Please, Erestor, we are friends. Can you at least be honest with me?" Glorfindel gave Erestor a completely serious look, and then looked down at the board. "It is not every day I have a man pining over me," she added, moving her knight and missing Erestor's sudden stiffness. Erestor laid his hand on a piece.

"I don't like Narelda," he said suddenly, moving his rook towards the queen.

Glorfindel stared at him, surprised. "Why?" The game was temporally forgotten.

"It does not matter," he murmured, picking up his bishop absently to move it.

"Yes it does; I want to know why you do not like my-"

"It does not matter!" Erestor snapped, standing up. "If you will excuse me, I have work to attend to." He dropped the bishop he'd been holding onto the board, knocking down Glorfindel's knight and Queen in the process. He turned and swept out of the room.

Erestor sat at the breakfast table the next morning, eating fruit. He thought over the previous night, considering weather or not he should apologize to Glorfindel. He wasn't angry at Glorfindel, but jealous of Narelda, and this brought up the fact that if he apologized, then he would have to explain to her why he disliked Narelda. He hadn't been able to tell her before now, so he highly doubted that he would be able to now. With Narelda in the mix now, it made things harder. Narelda seemed to suit Glorfindel so much better. He was bright, happy, and the sort of elf you'd enjoy having a conversation with. Erestor mentally shook himself; he'd just have to go about this in the way he always did when facing a problem: work it through logically. Unfortunately his mind had other ideas, ideas which were muddled with love and jealousy and generally not co-operating. He looked up. Across the table sat Elladan and Elrohir with Legolas, and behind them he could see Glorfindel walking over. He hastily decided that the best course of action would be to ignore it. Now was not the time to discuss anything with Glorfindel.

"Good morning, Erestor," she flashed him a quick smile. Apparently, Glorfindel was thinking along the same lines.

"Good morning."

She was about to sit down when a grin broke her face and Narelda walked past Erestor. "Good morning, Narelda."

"Good morning, Glorfindel," and he treated her with a quick kiss, much to the surprise of the room's other occupants. Erestor's stomach felt like it had turned to ice. He really couldn't bear to sit here with the couple.

As Erestor made his way to his office, he decided his course of action: nothing. Narelda had Glorfindel, and that was that. He wasn't some hormonal youth, whose idea of a plan was to make a fool of himself. He would conduct himself in a more appropriate manner: he would avoid spending too much time with Glorfindel. As for Narelda, well, he couldn't promise anything.

While things had not gotten worse over the week, they had not exactly improved either. Whenever Glorfindel asked Erestor to play chess, he refused, saying he had more important work to do. He was acting very cold and rude towards Narelda. At first Glorfindel thought he needed space, but now she was beginning to doubt it. If anything, Erestor seemed to be in an even fouler mood than before. It had improved slightly when she stopped talking about Narelda in front of Erestor, unless she had to. It may have helped a lot more if she wasn't spending more time with Narelda. Which was where she was at that moment, leaning against him, under a tree, in the gardens.

"At least he still holds our friend. That is something I can take comfort in."

"And me," he breathed into her ear. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" he queried. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, but I believe that would make things worse."

"I believe I remember a certain golden flower telling me that 'he was not that bad'," he chuckled.

"He is not. He has never behaved like this before. He spends most of his time being diplomatic and dignified." She frowned slightly. "I am worried."

"Worried enough to leave me?"

"Never." Narelda claimed her lips and held the kiss for longer.

"If you have quite finished with Glorfindel, I believe she has some work to do." Glorfindel suddenly pulled back and turned around to face the irritated voice. She immediately felt embarrassed and slightly ... guilty? Erestor stood there, and beside him were Elrond and Mirear, who was carrying a bag full of greenery. Glorfindel briefly remembered Elrond mentioning that he was taking Mirear into the surrounding woods to collect herbs today. Erestor had evidently met them on their way back.

"Lord Elrond, Princess Mirear," Narelda quickly stood and bowed to each. "Lord Erestor," he added more stiffly.

"I wish to remind you, Narelda, that even through you have no work, Glorfindel still has reports to write and guards to train; guards that have politely waited while _you_ monopolize her _Lady's_ time." he put an emphasis on 'lady', as if to imply that he wasn't good enough for her.

"Then I will join Glorfindel," he retorted.

"I believe that Glorfindel will need air to conduct the session."

"Erestor!" Glorfindel was not impressed by his jibe.

Elrond decided that he should step in. "Narelda, I believe that you have other forms of entertainment, and Glorfindel is certainly late enough to her training session." They took the hint and left. Before Erestor could leave, Elrond stopped him. He sent Mirear up to wait for him. "Erestor, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Elrond."

"Do not bind them too tightly. Yes, that is better; the herbs lose their effectiveness if damaged." Mirear hung the last of the bushels in the dispensary. She had just finished sorting the plants they had just collected.

"We will return tomorrow, to prepare the plants. It is nearly evening and we have been out since dawn; I believe we may relax for the rest of the evening," he smiled down at her.

"Thank you my Lord. My mother will be happy. She wishes to spend as much time with me as possible before she leaves. It will be the first time I've been away from Mirkwood for so long."

Elrond perfectly understood Thranduil and Mirindil's feelings. He remembered the first time Elladan and Elrohir had spent years away in Lothlorien. Things had been much quieter during those years, and safer.

"I believe your mother will be with my wife. They seem to have forged quite a friendship." They were not the only ones. Legolas was often seen with Elladan and Elrohir, and Arwen had taken to Galenorn like a sister.

When they entered the family room, Celebrian and Mirindil were sat talking to each other. Mirear went and sat next to her mother and began reading a book she was handed. Elrond sat beside his wife, noticing the look that passed between the two ladies and Celebrian's slight nod.

"Did you collect all you needed?" Elrond answered, but had the distinct feeling that this wasn't what she really wanted to know.

"And Mirear, are you enjoying your apprenticeship?"

"…."

"Mirear?"

"…." They all looked towards her, but she was busy reading.

Her mother smiled. "She is reading. Imladris could fall down around her, Valar forbid, and she would not notice." She moved her hand to take away the book, but Celebrian stopped her.

"Leave her. I wish to speak to walk with Elrond, anyway." They moved down into the gardens.

Elrond sat on a bench, Celebrian beside him as they passed a quiet moment. "I believe you should talk to Erestor."

Elrond looked at her. "About what?"

She shook her head. "About Glorfindel, and her behavior towards Narelda."

"I tried, and he told me nothing was wrong. If I do not know what ails him, I cannot help him."

Briefly, Celebrian wondered if all men were so blind to love. "Erestor loves Glorfindel!"

Elrond looked at her disbelievingly. No wonder Glorfindel was so oblivious to Erestor's feeling, with her closest friend being Elrond. Celebrian chose to carry on. "Erestor will need someone to talk to."

"Erestor will not talk to me unless he wishes to, which I highly doubt he ever will."

"Then Glorfindel-"

"It is not our place to interfere with their relationship."

Celebrian still looked worried. Elrond held her close to him. "Glorfindel and Narelda are like young elves." Elrond smiled slightly at calling Glorfindel, one far older than him, young. "Their flame burns brightly for now, but will quickly burn out. Nothing will result from this relationship."

Celebrian deferred to Elrond, as always, but privately she wasn't comforted much.

End of Chapter 3.

There you go, what did you think. Reviews are very

welcome.


	4. A night together

**A/N:** Heya, here's chapter 4. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. But good news, at the end of January I finish exams (that's what's mainly been slowing me up), so I should be updating faster after that. Also, this chapter was originally twice as long, but for several reasons I turned it into two chapters, so the next one should be here in a week. Oh, and the review responses are at the end of the fic this time. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you read.

**Chapter 4:**

Glorfindel and Narelda ran laughing into Glorfindel's room. Glorfindel's room was far better furnished than Narelda's guest chambers. There was a large double bed, a large, very untidy desk and a tall, thin mirror against one of the pale blue walls. Slightly off to one side was a lounge area with three large, comfortable chairs. Two of the chairs faced each other, and between them was a handsomely carved chess set. There was a door leading off to the balcony. Glorfindel smiled, and stood by her bed. "Thank you for tonight, Narelda."

Narelda walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "T'was my pleasure," and then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I love you."

Glorfindel hesitated. It was odd, but they had never exchanged these words before now. "I, I love you too."

Narelda smiled and trailed kisses from her mouth down her neck. His hand slid from her thigh up her body. She felt him loosen the ties on her tunic. She froze: did she really want this? Did she really want this NOW? Narelda's light nip on the sensitive point of her ear, and the thrill of pleasure that this sent through her body answered her question.

She quickly unbuttoned his tunic. Once hers was disposed of, and she had pushed his off his shoulders, she ran her hand over his bare chest, wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

She never recalled discarding her boots and leggings, or falling on the bed. She did remember the feeling of having Narelda, though, and what followed.

Glorfindel was burning. She could feel the unbearable heat. She could smell it: her flesh was burning. She could see it: her skin melting and the flames that surrounded her, until her vision failed. She could hear it: screams of agony in her ears.

The only thing she knew before blissful death took her was the pain, the unbearable, burning pain.

Glorfindel sat bolt upright in her bed.

She took several deep gulps of air, her breath coming rapidly. Sweat covered her body, and she shakily placed her head into her hands. She was shaking violently and trying not to sob. She had not dreamt about her death for centuries, in fact only twice since coming to Imladris. Both times she had been very upset about something, but now?...

She slowly raised her head, and looked to Narelda beside her. He was still asleep. She felt a strong urge to wake him and seek comfort from him. She stretched out her hand, but froze just before she touched him. She wanted comfort, she realized, but not from him. He could probably help her forget about her troubles, for a short while, but that was not what she wanted.

Suddenly, she felt silly, wanting to wake him like a frightened elfling. She quickly pulled back her hand. She was Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, not some silly little girl frightened by bad dreams!

She lay back down and tried to relax, to go back to sleep, but found that she couldn't. Finally, realising that she wasn't going to fall asleep, she got up, threw on a thin over-gown and stood by the window. She remained there, looking out until the eastern sky began to brighten. As the sun rose over the Misty Mountains?, she stood there and watched Imladris come to life until her lover woke.

Erestor sat with Glorfindel and Elrond in a meeting which was rapidly drawing to a close. Every month, a meeting was held between Elrond and his two seneschals, which covered the general running of Imladris. Reports were given, and arrangements were made. Glorfindel was in charge of Imladris' security, while Erestor's responsibility lay with the household.

Erestor looked out of the corner of his eye, to Glorfindel. She had been late this morning. She had dashed in thirty minutes after they had begun and made some hasty apologies. Elrond just gave her a long look, and then proceeded. Erestor had merely glared at her.

As the meeting progressed, he noticed that Glorfindel was paying even less attention to the meeting than normal. Her moods oscillated between dreamy happiness and glum reverie. He found it very distracting.

Elrond closed the meeting by reminding them of a meeting between the three of them and Thranduil later that week, a simple meeting about the arrangements for the departure of the woodland king and Mirear's apprenticeship. When the meeting broke up, the two seneschals walked down the corridor together.

Glorfindel was quiet, lost deep in thought, paying absolutely no attention to where she was walking. This was unusual behaviour for the energetic she-elf.

"You are very quiet," he attempted, hoping that it didn't sound like he was asking what was wrong. He got no reply. He mentally shook his head. He was probably as likely to get her attention as he would have getting Mirear's when she was reading a book. In fact, this would be tested when they passed the library.

One of Glorfindel's novices ran straight into her. She was knocked over backwards, only prevented from landing on her back by Erestor's steadying hands under her arms. The novice was not so fortunate; she went sprawling onto her back. Groaning quietly, she slowly looked up. Upon seeing a disgruntled Erestor holding up a slightly puzzled Glorfindel, she leapt to her feet, made some hasty apologies and all but fled to complete her errand. Erestor turned back to Glorfindel once the novice had run round the corner. As he looked down at her, he caught her scent and resisted burying his nose in her neck to smell her. She smelled a lot like cinnamon, unlike most of the she-elves, who used floral soaps. She had special asked not to have flower-scented soup (something about not wanting 'to smell like a centre-piece'). He remembered her telling him how she preferred the smells of spices and fruits to flowers. In fact, it was just after she had noticed that he too favoured desserts containing cinnamon. He did not doubt that it was an unconscious reaction to her.

"You may release me now"

"Pardon?" He just stopped himself blinking in surprise at her comment.

"I wish to stand," she stated, drawing his attention to the fact that he still held her. He rather hesitantly released her, dragging more than lifting his finger off her arm.

Glorfindel straightened herself, smiling slightly, and looked down the corridor. "I believe you scared her away."

"I believe you normally pay attention to your surroundings. Glorfindel, what is on your mind?"

"'Tis not much." Erestor raised a disbelieving eyebrow, causing Glorfindel to grin. Her face grew serious, however, when she spoke again. "I merely had a bad dream."

Erestor frowned inwardly. "A bad dream?"

Glorfindel nodded. "About my death."

This time Erestor frowned openly. "Why?" he queried. Noticing that some servants were taking a little too much interest in their conversation, he opened the library door. A glare sent them fleeing; but still, hallways were not the place for private conversations.

Nobody would be in library so early in the day.

Glorfindel, barely noticing, walked through the door. She continued talking as they walked between the tall book-shelves. "I do not know. I can't think of anything that upset me." She smiled to herself. "In fact, yesterday was a perfectly wonderful day with Narelda." Erestor stifled a groan, and his stomach twisted. Agonised, he listened to her talk about Narelda; how wonderful he was and how much they kissed. The only reason he was able to deal with this topic, which thankful came up rarely now, was because he loved the expression that crossed her face every time she talked about it. He only wished that it was because of him. What came next, though, he would never endure. "And Narelda made sure my night was extremely pleasurable."

Erestor felt like the twins had just tipped freezing water over him. Erestor stopped, just next to a large window, and turned around slowly.

"You-," Erestor began, but he froze before he finished. Glorfindel, seeing his eyes looking past her, turned. Mirear was sitting in a comfortable chair by the window, her eyes fixed on the pages of the book in front of her. Thinking that she wouldn't notice them, they turned back to their discussion.

"You slept with him?"

"Yes, but-"

"How could you? You meet an elf and barely a fortnight later he is in your bed!" His voice rose slightly as he continued, but it sounded unnervingly calm.

Glorfindel looked up in shock, but her expression hardened. "What right do you have to question and pry into my private affairs?"

"You told me!"

"You asked!" They were both shouting by now. "If you do not wish to know, do not ask."

"If you do not wish me to know then you should not have told me. I, unlike you, do not pry into others affairs without good cause."

Glorfindel, failing to find a response that wouldn't result in them shouting "You told me", "You asked" at each other, chose a different tactic.

"I do not understand why you refuse to give Narelda a chance."

"Why do you give him so much affection? Glorfindel, you have known him for two weeks and you are already sleeping with him." She stared at him for a while, trying to think of a reply to end this.

"At least I am willing to show _some _affection to others."

"At least I do not sleep with anyone who gives me a little attention, like some human whore." As he watched her face redden, part of Erestor (apparently the sarcastic part) clapped its hands and congratulated him on doing such a wonderful job.

Suddenly he felt something very hard hit him on the jaw. Turning his head back he saw a fuming Glorfindel, with one hand balled into a fist. He had very rarely seen her so angry and it was a sight he would rather avoid. Furious and hurt, Glorfindel spun round and left. How dare he say such things to her. She had hoped that he would help, make her feel better, or just tell her that she was being silly over one little dream, but instead he had ignored the dream and just shouted at her. She had always liked talking to Erestor, it just seemed so natural, but if he didn't want to help…

Nursing his jaw, Erestor also turned, and walked through the library to his office.

Once they had both left, Mirear sighed and started reading her book.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**There you go people. This is where things really start going badly. The next chapter should be here in a week (I got locked out the house yesterday for about 3 hours. Got a lot of writing done.), and we'll hear from Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. Well have fun, till next time. All reviews are welcome, as long as there not flames (unconstructive, unnecessary, offensive, criticism), but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Cosmic Dancer: **I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your last review. I'd typed it up and sent it to my brother by the time you reviewed. So this time I'll give you two responses. :D I'll keep some aspects of Glorfindel's character the same and others different.

**Cosmic Dancer: **What's with all the difficult questions? What is this, a biology class!?!? Hehe, only joking. Well as they have Kings, Lords and ranks I'm guessing they do have SOME kind of class structure. Whether it means that their breaking some kind of taboo, well, they might be. But I talked to Just Bob (bro) and we agreed that as elves live for so long that they won't be so strict. It was mainly Erestor being spiteful. Hope that makes sense. Oh yeah, and Elrond's comment about it coming to nothing was supposed to be kinda, well, wrong.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** You think he's being a fool now? Just wait and read. He's doesn't make the best decisions as the fic progresses.


	5. A passing of information

Hello, sorry it's later then promised, but I lost the chapter for awhile and spent ages looking for it. Well this chapter is slower then the others, but we hear from Legolas and ElladanElrohir. Hopefully the gaps will appear between the different scenes (for some reason they haven't on Well enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 5:**

Elladan and Elrohir caught up with Legolas round the side of the houses of Healing.

"Legolas! So, what did your father say," asked Elladan, slipping a companionable arm around Legolas' shoulders.

"No. He won't let me go hunting."

"No?" exclaimed Elrohir, "Did you tell him that we would accompany you?"

Legolas decided not to tell them that this was probably why his father wasn't letting him go. He explained to the twins that his father felt that he was too young to go hunting. He would perhaps allow Legolas to go in the forests for a day with the twins, provided that he took several guards. This most accurately translated to 'Take half the royal guards that we brought with us, if not all.'

"So your father will not allow you into the woods?"

"Not with only the two of you."

Elladan grinned at his twin. "Then perhaps we should show you a little secret."

"Really? What?" Legolas asked, slightly suspicious.

"You will just have to wait and see," replied Elrohir enigmatically.

Legolas looked from one sibling to the other, very suspicious now. Elladan turned to his twin, wearing an expression of mock-injustice. "Elrohir, I believe that Legolas does not trust us!"

"Which is very wise of him," stated an amused voice from behind them. They turned to see Glorfindel leaning against a tree, her arms crossed with a blood-red apple in one hand. "What mischief are you planning now?" She began walking towards them and took a bite from her apple as Elladan objected.

"Glorfindel, we have matured since our youth."

Glorfindel just shook her head and walked past them. "Just keep Legolas out of your mischief," she called back, just before taking another bite out of her apple.

"Don't you trust us?"

She just laughed and carried on walking.

Elrohir did think she was being slightly unfair. They had calmed down with age, even if they were **occasionally **prone to the odd joke.

"Come, Legolas," and Elladan led him along the side of the building. "We have never told you about the time when Elrohir and I found Erestor's journal."

"Erestor has a journal?" Elrohir didn't know why Legolas sounded so surprised; he thought it sounded typical of Erestor.

"Erestor has two. One is the 'official' Imladris records, the other is his personal journal. We discovered it by chance while we were searching for the official records."

"_You_ were searching for the official records?" Elrohir wondered if he should feel insulted by this comment.

"We wanted to erase all the dates and replace them with new ones," Elladan explained, grinning at the memory. "We went into his office and luck was with us; he had just stepped out. Elrohir went to open the book on his desk, believing that it was the records, and found to his surprise that it was his private-"

"Shh!" Elrohir raised his hand, indicating that they should be quiet. They were just about to round the corner to the front of the houses of healing. They could hear voices coming from just out of their sight.

"Erestor, why do you insist on shutting yourself away from me?" Elrohir recognized the voice as that of Glorfindel, and she sounded irritated. "And not just me, but almost everyone."

"Glorfindel," - Erestor's voice sounded as if his patience was rapidly running out - "We work together, and that is our relationship. Let it remain that way. The only time I wish to speak to you extensively is on matters pertaining to Imladris."

There was a pause. "Fine." Her voice sounded more disappointed then angry. "I shall speak to you at Friday's meeting … or before, if I need a book."

"In that highly unlikely situation, I will be most careful to help you find a book with lots of short words and pretty pictures."

Elrohir winced as he heard what sounded like Glorfindel's apple hitting the wall. They heard the rustle of Erestor's robes slowly moving towards them … moving towards them! Elrohir turned to his brother and saw the same thing running through his mind. Erestor would kill them if he found them eavesdropping on the conversation. They grabbed Legolas and made their way to the gardens.

As they walked, Elladan continued his story, relating how Erestor had chased them through the gardens.

"Was anything interesting written in it?"

"Not much, mainly how irritating we were." Legolas laughed and Elrohir mentally shook his head. He was the one reading the journal and he had found something very interesting written in the journal.

"Actually, we were never punished for that. I wonder why?"

Elrohir smiled. That question, he had the answer for. In the evening after the golden discovery, Erestor has taken Elrohir aside. He was still not sure if he had been bribed or blackmailed with the prospect of no punishment. Whichever it was, he never told anyone, not even his twin. As time passed, his silence became more out of his growing respect for his old tutor.

As Legolas climbed the rocks by the waterfall, he debated with himself. On the one hand, he wanted to know more about the argument they had just overheard. On the other hand, his father had always told him that it was rude to meddle in other people's business or to listen into their conversations. As Elrohir helped him onto the bank, he decided that they weren't the type of elves to shout at him just because he was curious. They had just walked under the shelter of a weeping willow when he plucked up the courage to open his mouth and ask.

He was cut off by Elladan before he uttered a sound. "Here we are."

Legolas gazed round the willow, but there was nothing. It was a willow tree. So? There were willow trees in Mirkwood too.

"Now Legolas, you must promise to keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secret?"

"Just promise."

Legolas sighed; he hated it when the twins were like this. "I promise."

"And you must promise never to use this alone."

"I promise."

Elladan turned and began to climb the trunk of the willow. Legolas turned to Elrohir. "What are you showing me?"

"All in good time," he grinned, walking towards the tree.

"Come, Legolas, or have you forgotten how to climb a tree?" Elladan's voice called from above them.

Legolas rushed forwards; of course he could climb trees! While Elrohir climbed just behind Legolas, Elladan was far ahead of them. Legolas may have been climbing for as long as he could remember, but his companions were bigger and stronger than him.

Elladan stopped where the final branches spread out. When he finally reached Elladan, Legolas sat on a branch and then nearly fell off in surprise. The trunk of the tree was hollow, and led down into what appeared to be a tunnel. His mouth fell open in surprise as he briefly wondered how it was possible that the tree was still alive, but then, there were many things about Imladris that he did not understand.

He looked at the twins, who wore identical grins. As he was obviously lost for words, Elrohir spoke up. "It leads into the forest. Elladan and I discovered it when we were running from Erestor, after we had read his diary."

"We used it, when we were your age, to get into the forest unhindered."

"But surely there are others here who know about it?"

"Probably," Elrohir admitted. "Father almost certainly does, but not many others. Elflings are not allowed to climb the waterfalls and few others have the time or inclination to climb trees."

Elladan, becoming impatient, interrupted. "Come, Legolas, we will show you the way," and with that, he jumped into the dark tunnel.

£

!"£()

£

Elrond watched, from a store room in the houses of healing, as Glorfindel threw a half eaten apple at Erestor's retreating back. It missed him, but only barely. He sighed; they had been like this ever since the meeting yesterday. He had no idea why this rift had suddenly appeared between the two. Glorfindel was angry at Erestor, but he highly doubted that she wanted an end to their friendship.

"You are worried about Glorfindel and Erestor," Mirear had come into the room and, seeing Elrond watching the pair outside, had put two and two together. Elrond, however, choose to ignore her comment. Mirear was a kind girl, but his friend's relationship had nothing to do with her. He had no desire, or right, to talk to her about this. So Elrond turned and reached for a plant.

"He's angry because she slept with Narelda. He called her a whore and she hit him," she suddenly blurted out.

Elrond turned to look at her. He didn't think that she was lying, but the only way she could know was if she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Maybe his original impression of her was wrong, and perhaps she wasn't the only one she had graced with this knowledge…

"How do you know this?" he questioned, and Mirear looked slightly embarrassed.

"I went to the library, to find a new book. Just after I sat down, and before I could read a word, they came in and stopped right in front of me. They assumed that I was reading, and continued their argument. It was too distracting to start reading, especially when they started to shout, and I did not wish to disturb or embarrass them by leaving, so I merely sat and pretended to read." She seemed genuinely guilty, and he found himself angry for doubting her morals. But there was still one question unanswered…

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, my lord. I only informed you because Narelda is the one who caused this rift to form. Narelda works under my family, so I feel partly responsible."

Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Mirear." At least some things were explained, such as the appearance of Erestor's bruise. "However, you must not feel guilty for the actions of others." Mirear really did have a kind heart, and was observant. She would make a kind and gentle Queen, were it not for the growing darkness, which was causing great harm and strife in Mirkwood. It needed a warrior leader, not a healer.

He was fairly impressed that she had kept eye-contact throughout the discussion, but then she was a princess of Mirkwood. He realised that she may have some difficulty adjusting to life in Imladris. The transition from being in place where she had close to absolute power, to one where she would have very little would make it challenging to adapt.

Elrond turned around again. "Mirear, I will need you to bring me a large bowl and pestle, along with some moon-flower." Mirear nodded her understanding, and turned to collect the items. The previous discussion was over, and would remain over. She was here to learn, not to meddle in the lives of people she did not know.

End of Chapter 5.

**Mrbalaclava: **Thank you, but it does slow down abit for a couple of chapters. Do you really think I was abit blunt? At least I'm not as bad as PWP stories; in fact it's nowhere as bad. No life isn't simple, but things will work out in the end.

**cosmic dancer: **I wasn't really annoyed, just stumped me for a while. Actually quite a few people are saying they like girl-Glorfindel, it's very flattering. Yeah, like everyone Glorfindel gets stared, especially when she has nightmare about her death, not a pleasant experience. Sorry about it being late, but you now school, and losing my chapter for a while really didn't help.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **No kidding he deserved it. He's lucky it's not worse.


	6. Conversations

**A/N: **Heya, wow, this must be my shortest update, well I finished it about a week ago, but my brothers been busy. Told ya it would be quicker after the exams. Well this is quite a slow chapter, not much happens. But it's one of those important link-between chapters. I did think this was the shortest chapter so far, (when I wrote it on paper) but then I reliased that it was just because I was writing really small. Thank you for all the reviews by the way.

**Chapter 6.**

Narelda wandered through the corridors of Imladris. Glorfindel was training novices again, so he was left to amuse himself, and to do a lot of thinking.

Erestor and Glorfindel were arguing and it was upsetting Glorfindel. Ever since that argument in the library... He still wasn't sure if he had got the whole story. When she first came in to him, she had just ranted, but as she calmed down he got more of the story. So, when Erestor appeared at breakfast the next day, sporting a big bruise across his jaw, Narelda had very little pity for him. Of course, rumours were spreading, since nobody believed what Erestor had told them; that a book hand slipped out of his hand when he was placing it on the shelf, and Erestor and Glorfindel's stiffness toward each other only made spread the whispers faster.

Some of them where outrageously funny; his personal favourite (one that was unfortunately quashed very early on) was about Erestor secretly being in love with Glorfindel.

However, Glorfindel still talked about Erestor a lot. Granted, they were mainly rants now, but he wondered if she would have talked as much about Erestor, had he been more welcoming of their relationship. At first he waited, thinking she was worried, but now he wasn't sure. He shook his head. Well at least he could take her mind off her problems, but he wished for a more permanent solution. He didn't want to move away from Glorfindel for long, he would go insane. He always felt the urge to be touching her or kissing her.

It was these thoughts that had led him to his lord's chambers. Either side of the door stood a Mirkwood guard. Even in the safety of the Last Homely House, Thranduil still felt the need for guards at his door, but then relations between his kingdom and Elrond's were still uncertain.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Then another.

And then another.

"He is in a good mood." Narelda thought he recognized the guard on the right, and he exchanged a smile. He paused briefly in the doorway, and then knocked. After a moment, he heard a command for him to enter. Summoning his courage, he entered the room.

The king's chambers were exquisite. The room he had entered was merely a lounge area. There was a door leading onto a large balcony and another door leading into what he presumed where the sleeping chambers. The lounge had several chairs and couches. Thranduil sat beside his wife, who watched Galenorn play on the floor with a doll.

"Narelda," Thranduil acknowledge his subject.

Mirindil was more welcoming. "Narelda, how pleasant it is to see you. I assume you have been enjoying your stay here?"

"Yes, your highness, very enjoyable."

"_I_ assume that there is a purpose to your visit," interjected Thranduil.

"Yes your majesty," Narelda bowed his head and took a final deep breath before continuing. "I wish … I wish to have your permission for Glorfindel to come back with me to Mirkwood. To live."

A sparkle of interest appeared in Mirindil's eyes. Thranduil looked straight at him.

"Have you spoken to Glorfindel about this?"

"I wished to have your consent for her to join us first."

"How great is your desire for this?"

Narelda raised his head at the odd question. He swallowed. No matter what he told Glorfindel (not that he had lied to her), Thranduil was still an intimadating elf. "With all my heart," he responded finally.

Thranduil merely looked at him, thinking. He turned to his queen. Narelda had seen this action on several occasions during his time at Mirkwood. It wasn't an action which asked for advice, more support. Mirindil gave her support in the form of a smile.

"You may ask her. If she wishes to, she may join us. But, if she does not, then let it rest."

Narelda smiled. "Thank you, your Majesties," he dismissed himself. As he turned to leave, Thranduil called to him. He looked again to his lord.

Thranduil looked away for Mirindil and spoke: "Do not be disappointed if Lady Glorfindel is not as enthusiastic as you. She has many ties here."

Slightly surprised at his lord's advice, he answered, "Thank you. I will bear that in mind," and he turned and left the room.

-

Thranduil lay on his bed, watching his beloved wife. Mirindil sat in front of a dressing table, passing a silver brush through her hair. He smiled to himself, and admired his wife. She was beautiful, but unfortunately she somewhat lacked in intellect. She knew nothing of law, nor politics. Mirindil placed her brush on the table, and came towards him.

She may not have been intelligent, but she was everything a Queen needed to be. She always supported him, no matter what. He never looked to her for advice, just support. As long as she was behind him, nothing else mattered. She was always patient, no matter how frustrated and angry he became. She was graceful, and she knew him so well… She could tell when he was troubled, and would listen to his rants and dilemnas, even if she understood nothing of it. She knew a lot about love as well; that was how she raised Legolas and Mirear so well.

She sat on the bed and he took her hand and kissed it. She leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"Something is troubling you. What is it?"

He smiled, and lay back against the pillows. "Narelda," he answered.

"Do you regret your decision?"

He snorted in a most unregal way. "Of course not. If Glorfindel wishes to come, then let her; she would be a welcome addition to Mirkwood's army."

Mirindil looked puzzled. "Then what?"

"Glorfindel has many ties to Imladris. She will not be rushed so easily into leaving, and many will not be keen to see her leave. I hope it does not cause any trouble for Mirear." He smiled to himself, "I probably worry too much, I doubt that Glorfindel will leave."

Mirindil laid her head on his chest. "Not unless things become even worse between her and Erestor."

Thranduil wrapped his arms around her. He had been surprised when Mirindil had told him about Erestor's love. He had always liked Erestor, a logical elf and a very talented diplomat, but he would never have guessed that Erestor would love someone like Glorfindel. Not that he disliked Glorfindel, they just seemed very different. 'But then', he thought as he looked down at Mirindil, her eyes glazed in sleep, 'maybe that wasn't so odd.'

Thranduil banished the matter from his mind; what ever happened, he was sure things would turn out fine for his daughter, and the strong relationship the realms were trying to form would grow. Narelda was a good tutor for Legolas, and a good elf. He didn't want Narelda to be hurt by this experience, but then he had the feeling (partly helped by his wife) that Narelda wasn't thinking with either his heart or brain. With these thoughts he drifted to sleep.

-

Elrond sat in his office, writing, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called without looking up from his work.

The door opened, and Glorfindel walked in. Elrond smiled and placed his quill down, glad for an excuse to stop writing.

"Glorfindel, how nice to see you."

Glorfindel pulled a chair up beside his desk. She smiled, understanding the hidden sting. "I have been a little occcupied recently."

From a nearby cabinet, Elrond withdrew a decanter and two glasses, set aside 'for social reasons'. "What troubles you?" he asked, pouring the wine into the two glasses and handing one of them to her. It was very late and the only occasions when she disturbed him so late was when she wanted to talk.

Glorfindel swirled her wine, and took a quick sip. "Narelda asked me to go with him to Mirkwood, to stay."

Elrond drank more deeply from his wine. He hadn't expected Narelda to spirit his closest friend away so soon. She was a great friend, and her fighting skills where a great asset to the safety of the Vale. Life would be a great deal more difficult, were she to leave. The friend in him told him to help her do what was best for her, but another, more tempting voice told him to keep her, whether it was best for her or not.

"Will you leave with him?"

"I know not. What should I do?"

Elrond smiled slightly. "Is my counsellor coming to me for counsel?" Then he shook his head, "Glorfindel, you know I can't tell you what to do."

She smiled back. "But I can always hope," then the room lapsed into silence as they drank. Glorfindel needed to hear her options out loud, to have someone to talk it through with. As Glorfindel seemed reluctant to start, he began.

"Well, you have two options-"

"To stay or leave," Glorfindel finished his sentence, and continued herself. "If I stay, then the Valar only know when I will see Narelda again. I have a life in Imladris, though; this is where my friends are, this is where I belong. I have a duty to you and your family, to protect you."

With a sudden burst of insight, Elrond realised why Glorfindel had come to him. "You do not have to leave."

"I know, I just…" she sighed in frustration. "What will I tell Narelda?"

"That you are not ready to leave. If he truly loves you then he will understand." Inside, he wished that this was not the case and supported Erestor.

A grateful smile spread across her face and she embraced Elrond. "Thank you."

When they parted, Elrond looked Glorfindel in the eye. "I want you to talk to Erestor. You have been friends for far too long for one argument to spoil it all."

Glorfindel narrowed her eyes. "How do you know we had an argument?"

"I am not blind. I can see Erestor's bruise, just like the rest of the valley can."

Her face darkened, "He got what he deserved."

"Then put it behind you."

Glorfindel opened her mouth to protest, but Elrond's stern, irritated voice cut her of: "Glorfindel! Someone your age should be able to see that this is not worth your friendship."

For a while the two just glared at each other until Glorfindel looked down. "I know."

"Good," and Elrond filled Glorfindel's glass as the conversation drifted to happier subjects. By the end of the night, the decanter lay empty and Elrond's work left forgotten.

**End of Chapter 6.**

There you go people. Looking back this is actually quite a fluffy chapter. Well next chapter is the meeting between Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and Thranduil and things are made worse when Erestor finds out that Glorfindel might leave. Also, because people seemed to like the bit in the last chapter with Legolas and Mirear, I'll write a bit about them at the beginning. I'll try to post as quickly as I did this time but no promises.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Yeah, but then he's **_trying_** to back off 'cause he thinks this is what Glorfindel wants. Hang on. . . I've just realized that there's no Erestor in this Chapter!

**Mrbalaclava: **Is life EVER simple. LEGOLAS IS PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD! NOT LOTHLORIEN!

**cosmic dancer: **Well, I felt like a change, something different. The Mirear bit was there to make Elrond aware of the fight and the Legolas bit, was kinda random. . .Oh yeah. I've just remembered why I put it in : ) . I'm putting in a bit about with Mirear in the next Chapter for you.

**blue4dogs:  **/gives cookie for being a new reviewer/ Thank you for reviewing. I remember reading about male and female elves having a more or less equal status in their society as well. Glorfindel does have a more deep and meaningful relationship with Erestor, one that she will come to realize before the end, hopefully. :) Oh! Erestor will get worse then what he got, just read the next chapter. You'll see that Glorfindel **_can_** give an insult.


	7. An argument to make everything worse

Heya! Stupid coursework! Some teachers don't know what half term BREAK means! Never mind. The first couple of parts of this chapter are mainly about Mirear and the last part is Glorfindel and Erestor again. (Yay, short A/N) Oh, and thank you to those who have put me on their favourite and/or chapter/author alert list (I've just figured out how to find that out), it made me very happy.

By the way, if you were wondering, or are about to wonder, why (after the first chapter) I don't put any words in elven like many other fanfic writers do, e.g. instead of writing father writing adar/ada, it's because I'm assuming that as all the characters are elves, they'd all speak elven to each other (or is it Elvish?).

**Chapter 7.**

Legolas walked between Elladan and Elrohir, towards the kitchens. Elladan carried a basket containing bait and the fish that they had caught that morning, while Elrohir carried the fishing rods. It was early afternoon, and they were returning from a morning spent fishing in the woods. They had brought a picnic and had lunched under the trees. Elladan and Elrohir agreed to take the equipment so that Legolas could climb the trees on the way back.

Even though Legolas was happy with the day, he was still a little disappointed at how small the fish were. Elrohir comforted him by telling him that fish would be small here because it was so close to the river's source in the mountains, and so most fish were still small. Legolas had told them about how much bigger fish were in Mirkwood, and of some of the times when he had gone fishing with his father.

As they walked down the corridor, talking about their day, they met Mirear holding her young daughter by the hand. Mirear greeted them, while Galenorn just continued to cling to her mothers hand while smiling up at them.

"Going to the library, Mirear?" Elladan asked, grinning.

Mirear wore a slightly strained smile. "Yes, I am."

"Mummy is going to read to me," Galenorn piped up. Legolas had noticed that she had become a lot bolder around the other elves recently, though she still remained shy around Elrond, being such an important elf, and Erestor, being, well, Erestor.

"I am sure you will find a wonderful book," Elrohir said, smiling down at her, and Galenorn smiled back.

"Just make sure your mother does not forget to read _to you_," Elladan warned.

"I see that you have been fishing," Mirear said, quickly changing the subject.

Legolas, pleased that she had noticed, answered, "We left at sunrise and took a picnic."

She smiled at them. "May I see?"

"Of course," Elladan smiled back, offering her a look inside the basket.

"Well, that _is_ a fine batch," she said in a sweet tone that nonetheless put Legolas ill at ease. He knew his sister, and the only time she used that tone was when was making some sort of threat. "However, I must confess that I am confused," she continued. She was definitely getting at something.

"Confused?" Elrohir replied.

"I thought that fish in Imladris were few and very small. Why, these types of fish I would expect to find deep in the forest, where Legolas is not allowed," she gave another sweet smile. "Perhaps I am mistaken."

A corner of Elladan's mouth twitched in a half smile, half sneer. "Perhaps you are."

"Mummy," Galenorn said impatiently, trying to drag her mother away.

"Good day," and with that she left the trio.

"She knows," stated Elrohir.

Legolas shrugged. "Probably."

"Will she not tell Thranduil?" Elladan sounded worried.

"No, she just wanted you to know that she knows. She does that sometimes, either as a warning to make me stop doing something, or when someone irritates her."

"She wants you to stop going into the forest?"

"I think you are annoying her as well."

"Us?"

Legolas wasn't sure whether his surprise was genuine or not, so he just settled for saying, "Yes, you have," and continued on his way to the kitchens.

!£&!

Mirear walked towards the library; she had been given permission to do as she pleased for the day. She was tired after all the work she was doing. In fact, she had never worked so hard in her life. In Mirkwood, when she was taught, her lessons would consist of no more than a few hours at a time, due to her position as Princess. But she had a feeling that things would soon become harder. She knew that both her father and Elrond had doubts as to whether this apprenticeship would actually happen. Relations between the two realms were shaky, and an argument between Elrond and Thranduil could finish everything. Elrond obviously, and understandably, didn't want to pour a lot of energy into something that wouldn't come to anything.

Well, at least everyone seemed to be getting along at the moment. Her mind was cast back to the recent encounter with her brother and the twins. She knew that Legolas was lying about his latest misadventure. He surely couldn't think that they would believe he had merely been playing in the grounds when he came back with more dirt on him than a dwarf! Their father had been angry with Legolas' state, demanding an explanation and giving him a LONG lecture. Their mother, however, seemed happy with the excuse. Mirear wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Mirindil had always been able to tell when she was lying, so why not Legolas? Not that it ever made much difference: if she was worried, she would tell their father, otherwise she would let it lie.

Normally, she wouldn't have said anything, but she had been meaning to wipe the smiles off the twins faces all week. Not that they had done much, she admitted to herself, just let her know that they out-ranked her. They did things like dropping all titles form her name, and recently they spent a whole day countermanding her orders to servants. She properly sounded like a spoiled brat, but then she realised as she walked into the library, she probably was. It was a realisation that she didn't really like. She always tried to be kind and just to all, but she had also always had power and the knowledge that everyone (besides her mother and father) had to do as she said. The sudden loss of power was just beginning to sink in.

Once inside the library, Mirear knelt down to her daughter "What sort of book would you like to read?"

Galenorn smiled and said, with a small jump, "Something new!"

Mirear smiled. "I think that is a very good idea," and, standing, she began to search for a thin and easy book. Something new did sound good. Mirkwood had its own library, but it was nothing when compared to Elrond's (or was it Erestor's library, she wasn't sure). Mirkwood's archives were limited, and many of the books were not stories. For that matter, many of the rest were not suitable for young children. Mirear had even tried to read Galenorn a medical book, but Galenorn quickly lost her attention. But here, she was sure she could find a book on almost any subject. It was the kind of place she had always dreamed of finding. With so many new books, she was positive that she would never be bored here. After the first day in the library, her husband, Romendir, had nearly had to carry her out.

"Found one!" Galenorn came running up, a thin book in her hands. Mirear took the book, noticing that it contained many pictures alongside the writing. The book was a small collection of children's stories. She sat down in a chair and flicked through the pages. To her delight, she found that she had never heard of any of the stories. Pulling Galenorn onto her lap, she placed the book in front of them, so that Galenorn could turn the pages, something she always insisted on doing.

So Mirear began to read to her daughter. It was a charming story about a hobbit and an elf who went looking for a magical coin where-

Suddenly, she discovered that the book was no longer in front of her and there was a thud of the book hitting the floor. Galenorn was standing next to the book, teary eyed. Mirear was about to scold her daughter for standing so rapidly, possibly damaging the book, when Galenorn spoke.

"You stopped reading!"

Oh dear. She had only done this once to Galenorn and that was when a new book arrived. She also noticed, with some annoyance, that this was exactly what Elladan had warned Galenorn about. She had had this habit in her youth, so much that her tutor would make her read the work the night before. She could usually stop it happening if she concentrated. But she had now done it while reading a simple child's story. She felt her face become very hot.

"I am sorry Galenorn. I became a little distracted. Shall we begin again?"

Galenorn looked unsure.

"I promise not to get distracted."

This seemed to satisfy her, as she scrambled back onto her mother's lap. Mirear reopened the book and noticed, with some disappointment, that some of the pages were bent by the collision with the floor. She would have to apologize to Erestor. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset, she really did like him. He seemed to be the only person who enjoyed books as much as she did.

!£&!

By early evening, the meeting was well under way. It had started soon after lunch, and the time was now drawing towards dinner. They had read though and confirmed, making minor changes, the agreements of Mirear's apprenticeship. They were now discussing the arrangements for Thranduil's departure and the journey back to Mirkwood.

As the meeting progressed Elrond became increasingly frustrated, but not with the meeting itself. Glorfindel and Erestor had been making little snips at each other throughout the meeting. More than once, he had to glare or clear his throat meaning fully to make them stop. It was becoming embarrassing.

Things would have come to nothing if Thranduil had not asked one simple question.

"Glorfindel, _ahem, _will you be joining us? In Mirkwood?"

Erestor narrowed his eyes at Glorfindel. "Joining them?"

Elrond noticed Glorfindel bracing herself. "Narelda asked me to go with him to Mirkwood."

"Why was I not informed?"

"I told my friends."

Erestor's jaw tightened slightly.

"Glorfindel! Erestor! Contain yourselves!" Elrond hissed. This was a meeting, not a place for childish arguments. Both elves were old enough to know how to behave and how to exercise discretion, especially in the company of other nobles.

If they heard him then they ignored him, acting as if there was no one else in the room.

"So, after centuries of friendships and duties forged here, you would drop everything just to follow a tutor you met a fortnight ago. What for?"

Elrond turned to Glorfindel, watching her temper rising.

"For love. Do you know what that is?"

Erestor voice, when he replied, was low and deadly calm. "I assure you, I am fully aware of what love is."

"I am not talking about what you have read in books. I am talking about real feelings. Do you have any?"

Elrond stared at Glorfindel, trying not to gape. He wondered if she realised what she had just said; he could barely believe it himself. After a few moments, he saw the tell-tale signs on her face and eyes. She had just realised fully what she had just said, but still kept her face straight, not wanting to back down in front of the others.

Elrond turned towards Erestor. For a brief moment, he saw his face pale and the sting that the words had caused. Then Erestor slipped his mask over his face, shook his head and turned, nearly running form the room. Glorfindel sighed, and went after him.

"I believe the meeting is over." Elrond looked up at Thranduil, who had spoken. Before Elrond could make up his mind whether or not he should apologise for his friends' behaviour, Thranduil spoke again. "There is no need to apologise." Elrond was slightly surprised by this comment. It really wasn't something that he expected from Thranduil, but he was now beginning to see his fellow ruler in a different light…

!£!

Glorfindel caught up with Erestor in the corridor. She reached out to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Erestor, I-"

"Don't!" he said, jerking his arm away from her touch, "Do not touch me, do not talk to me, just … just stay away from me. Leave me alone," he said in such a quiet, raspy voice that she could barely hear it. But before she could form a reply, he had left.

!£!

Erestor quickly entered his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against the door and slid down until he hit the floor. Burying his face in his hands, he let tears silently slip down his face. How could she? It was like she had just rejected his love for her, he could have taken anything else but that. Did she really think that he was emotionless? NO! That was stupid, she knew him too well for that. But then why had she said it? Part of his mind informed him that he probably deserved it, in the same way that he deserved the bruise that had only recently faded from his face. But this didn't help any thing, it still hurt more then any physical wound could. Oh yes, he definitely had feelings, whether he wanted them or not.

**End of Chapter 7.**

There you go everyone, Chapter 7. What did you think? Liked it, Hated it? Not enough detail? Too much detail? Tell me. REVIEW!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Would you expect anything else from our wise elf lord:D

cosmic dancer: See I put Mirear in, in fact I put ALOT of Mirear in. But I hope you liked that bit. Glorfindel wasn't very keen on leaving, pity that the argument has changed things, so you're not quiet on the right lines for your thoughts. But Glorfindel will get more confused and as for her and Erestor's relationship. . . . .

mrbalaclava: That's fine, but this is for reviews. Next time email me.


	8. A not so cunning plan

**A/N**: I'm back! waves Sorry it took so long. For the first two week I was snowed under with Coursework. sing-song voice But now it's all gone. Then it was Easter. So I'm really sorry. I know I say that a lot, but it's because I'm not having a very good academic year. I'll try my best the get the next chapter here quicker, though it is a bit of a tricky chapter, but depending on how it goes I've probably already written a chunk of it. I'll shut up now!

**Chapter 8.**

This just was not funny any more! Glorfindel was standing in Erestor's office, _trying_ to talk with him, but Erestor was making it very difficult. Since their argument yesterday, things between her and Erestor had become worse, something she had believed impossible. Ever since then, he had insisted on ignoring her. She had even tried talking to him during the meals, in the hope that he wouldn't want to seem so childish before the whole of Imladris. However, this only caused rumours to double, no matter what anyone did to squash them.

However great the annoyance was, the hurt was greater. No matter how much she told herself that he deserved what she said to him, she knew she must have really hurt Erestor for him to act like this. She never really thought about what she had said, let alone the effects of the words.

"Please Erestor, just talk to me for five minutes, that is all. Then you never have to see or talk to me again. I just want to talk to you before I leave tomorrow."

Erestor continued his paper work, as if Glorfindel wasn't there. He started to move his quill to the ink well. Glorfindel saw this and moved the well away. Two could play at this game.

Erestor placed the quill down where the well had been and picked up some papers instead. He got up and began walking towards some shelves; however instead of moving around Glorfindel, who was in the way, he barged straight into her. Ink from the well split down her front. Fed up, Glorfindel slammed the well down on the desk, smashing it and causing the remaining ink to seep across the desk. Then she marched out of the room.

On the way out, she walked past Elrond.

Elrond watched Glorfindel march past, ink staining the front of her tunic. He stepped into the room and saw Erestor with his back to him. Elrond walked to the desk and resisted the urge to sigh.

"You are beginning to act like little Arwen when she is sulking." No response. Yes, definitely beginning to act like Arwen. This time he did sigh before continuing. "Why do you not just tell her you love her?"

Erestor spun around and stared at him. Under normal circumstances, he would have savoured this: Erestor surprised.

"How?..." was all he managed to say.

"Celebrian. I believe her and Mirindil-"

"Mirindil?" Erestor's surprise was quickly replaced with anger. "Mirindil knows? So Thranduil will know as well. Why do we not just tell Lindir, and he can write a song. Then all of Imladris can know."

Elrond should have known he would react like this. Erestor was a very private person and this was obviously something he had been trying very hard to keep a secret. This was a little excessive, though. Elrond shook his head. "Erestor, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I cannot do it any more." He turned back towards the shelves, grabbing the edge tightly. "I cannot pretend that I hate Narelda for no reason. That it does not cut into me every time I see them together. I cannot pretend that I do not love her."

"Then tell her."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because she loves Narelda. If that is who she desires, I must accept it, no matter how much it hurts."

Although Elrond wasn't sure if he completely agreed with Erestor's reasoning, he could see how it was tearing his friend apart. Before he could object, his friend continued.

"I appreciate your concern, as I always have with your friendship, even if it does not appear so, but I do not wish to discuss this matter, and I will not change my mind. Glorfindel will leave tomorrow early afternoon, and I will cope."

Elrond nodded and turned, but just before leaving he said "Just come to me if you need to talk. Do not hide this away again."

(&)

Glorfindel wandered through the halls of fire, searching. After changing her clothes, she had tried to clear her mind by training. However, there is only so much tension that can be relieved by slashing a sword at imaginary enemies. It had produced an idea though, an idea that needed the help of an infamous pair. A pair that she had just spotted talking to Legolas.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" she called across to them and they looked up as she came near. "I would like your assistance in a 'task'." They gave her matching looks of puzzlement "Perhaps it would be best to talk in my study." This comment caused the twins expressions to darken. "Legolas, I believe it would be best if you find something else to occupy yourself for the rest of the day."

Legolas nodded, and watched Glorfindel leave with his friends trailing after her.

(&)

Elrohir walked into Glorfindel's study, along with his twin and Glorfindel. As usual, the desk was the only thing in the room that was tidy. It wasn't the worst condition he'd seen the room in, though he did have to wonder why Glorfindel appeared to have the armoury in here. It was quite a contrast to his father's study, which was always very tidy, or Erestor's study, which was cluttered only with books and always seemed to be an orderly mess. Not that he'd been into Erestor's office often, he mused as he moved a shield so that he could sit in a chair.

Glorfindel walked over to her desk and sat on it, resting one foot on a chair. He wondered if that was why both were kept so tidy.

"I need your help to make Erestor talk to me," Glorfindel announced.

An image sprung to mind of him and his brother pouncing on Erestor and holding him down while Glorfindel talked to him. He knew from experience that it was hard to ignore someone when you are such a position.

"How?" his brother asked from behind him.

"I want to play one of your little 'jokes' on him."

"How would that make Erestor talk to you," Elrohir asked.

"I am going to make Erestor so angry that he will talk to me." This was the woman in charge of the defence of Imladris. Only Glorfindel would think of this, especially for Erestor. "I need to talk to Erestor before I leave tomorrow and I need your help." She looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Do you have a plan?" Elladan asked in a way of acceptance.

"Not yet."

The room fell silent as they sat and thought. Elrohir could think of several plans, but he was reluctant to speak up. He could follow Glorfindel's logic to a certain extent, but he didn't like it. He could see several holes in the logic, but then he wanted things back to the way they had been and the only way to do that was to follow whatever plan they came up with. Elladan, however, would relish the chance to have some fun.

"There is a plant that has some very interesting side effects," Elladan began, and started laying down the foundations for a plan.

**End of Chapter 8.**

Well there you go. Sorry if it's not as good as the others, I might have got a little rusty form writing geography coursework (which is a completely different style), so it took me awhile to get back into writer's mode.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**He maybe a fool, but ya still gotta love him.

**mrbalaclava**Yeah, Mirear just stopped reading out loud. I don't know if I'll elaborate on her and her daughter's relationship. It never really occurred to me before.

**cosmic dancer: **Glad you like the Mirear bit. She did just stop reading out loud; I really should have made it a little more clear. Yep, Glorfindel is also capable of being cruel, a case of words coming out without being processed first. You like Glorfindel being confused don't you?


	9. A hasty departure

**A/N:** Yay, I finished it before the end of the holidays. This is a pretty important chapter and I had some trouble writing some bits. But the last section was written while I was on my break at work.

I had a weird dream that I handed the last chapter into my geography teacher, instead of my essays. He gave it a D- and wrote 'Twins don't act like this'. When I woke up, I was quite upset that he gave me a D-, and then I wondered why he marked it in the first place.

I'm never gonna write a short A/N, am I?

**Chapter 9.**

Glorfindel walked into the dining hall with the twins.

"Relax, Elrohir," she murmured. He was so uptight that she would have sworn he'd never done anything like this before.

Sharing a final (discrete) look, they sat down in their positions. Elladan and Elrohir sat down on either side of Erestor, while Glorfindel sat beside Narelda. As they began eating, Elrohir began talking to Erestor about some book he was reading. Everything was continuing as normal.

Elrohir and Erestor were discussing an old book, one that used an archaic form of _Quenya._ Some words were unfamiliar to the youth, but Erestor was able to assist him. Elrohir looked towards his brother, who quickly tipped some powder into Erestor's wine. Elladan had just pulled his hand back when Erestor turned towards him, seeing Elrohir's gaze drawn away. After Erestor turned back to Elrohir he saw his brother glare at him. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't comfortable with this, it just seemed like they were going too far. Erestor picked up his goblet, and started drinking. Elrohir felt his stomach clench with guilt.

Elrohir was acting a little strange. A few minutes ago, he was staring at Elladan. Erestor hadn't seen Elrohir act like this for decades. He closed his eyes; he felt strange, he couldn't wait for this meal to end, maybe then he could find some peace in his rooms. He opened his eyes again and let out a startled cry…

Glorfindel looked up, along with everyone else in the hall, when she heard Erestor cry out. She watched as he stumbled over his chair, fell, and scrambled backwards. Everyone gaped at Erestor as he clenched his eyes shut and muttered to himself.

Elrohir stepped towards him. "Erestor?"

Erestor opened his eyes and paled. He started rambling something about a purple dragon in front of him. Glorfindel wasn't sure if she should be finding this funny or not. Elladan decided it wasn't, and stepped forward. Erestor gave another panicked cry and kicked out at Elladan, catching him in his stomach. Elladan doubled over, gasping for breath as his twin came to his side.

Glorfindel looked over to Elrond, who had just stood. Together, they walked over to Erestor and kneeled down on either side of him.

"Come, Erestor. I think we should get you into bed," Elrond said soothingly.

Erestor looked up at Elrond "Culhith?"

Together, Glorfindel and Elrond pulled Erestor to his feet and helped him out of the room. Once they closed the doors, they heard the buzz of conversation begin again. Glorfindel had an awful feeling that maybe this had been a little _too_ much.

Escorting Erestor to his room was … interesting. Every so often, he would become enthralled by a pillar or terrified of a vase. They eventually managed to get to him into bed, removing his outer robe. He closed his eyes and clamed down, apart from occasional fits of giggling. That was something to see: Erestor _giggling_.

"What did you use, Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel's not a flower!" Erestor interrupted. "That's why Narelda stupid. 'Findel's tooooo vicious-strong to be a flower." A thoughtful look, or as close to thoughtful as could be expected under the circumstances, passed over his face. "Maybe a poisonous flower."

That wasn't fair, Glorfindel thought! Elladan got to be dragon, and she was only a flower.

"I'm sorry my friend," Elrond apologized, "You are right. Just try to rest."

They both walked away so Erestor would not be disturbed.

"What herb did you use? I know you're involved in this. Not even my sons would dare to do this on their own."

Accepting defeat, she replied, "You'll have to ask Elladan." Looking back towards Erestor, she continued, "I'll stay and watch him."

"I pray that you know what you are doing." Elrond turned and left the room.

Glorfindel's doubt grew. "As do I."

(&)

The first thing that Erestor became aware of was how dreadful he felt. The second thing was that he was lying in a bed. Erestor tried to gather his thoughts together, to remember what had happened to him. He pushed aside the voice in his head that told him he didn't want to know. He'd had an 'argument' with Glorfindel … a conversation with Elrond … had eaten dinner, but not all of dinner. He had been talking to Elrohir when. ... no! No, no, no, **no**. This wasn't happening, it didn't happen, it was a bad dream. He _hadn't_ just humiliated himself in front of Imladris and the Mirkwood royal family.

His mind roamed until it rested on the only logical criminals: "Elladan and Elrohir."

"It was not their plan," a dreadfully familiar voice said.

He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. Glorfindel stood at the end of his bed, a small smile playing across her lips, but her eyes where serious.

"You. You did this," he said, his voice filled with accusation.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

Erestor felt all his feelings of anger, hate, jealously and betrayal threaten to burst free. "So you humiliated me?"

Glorfindel's smile had disappeared by now. "Yes."

That was it. He couldn't take this any more, he had to leave. Erestor got out of bed and began to walk towards the door.

"No, not again." Glorfindel stepped in front of him. "You are not going to walk away from this conversation."

"Yes, again, and it will not be the only thing I walk away from tonight."

Glorfindel looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Erestor walked past her and opened the door, ignoring her question.

Glorfindel slammed the door shut again. "I said: what do you mean?"

"I am leaving Imladris. Now!"

Glorfindel just stared at him as he walked out the door.

Erestor prayed that Glorfindel would not follow him, that she would just let it rest. However, by the time he had reached the end of the corridor she had caught up to him and was babbling, half-panicked.

"Why? Is it because I drugged you? I only did that because I was desperate to talk to you. I am sorry."

They continued like this all the way down to the stables. Neither noticed the stares they received from the many members of the household. One maid ran off in the direction of the studies and the library.

Once in the stables Erestor began to prepare his horse.

"But why now?" Glorfindel finally exclaimed.

Erestor whirled round. He walked towards her, and she backed up until she reached the pillar. Erestor walked up close to her. Glorfindel realized that she was afraid of what he might do in such a dangerous mood. Normally, Erestor was anything but violent, but now…

"Why?" he sounded slightly surprised, "Because of _you_." He leaned in close to her, his right hand circling her upper arm. They were so close now that their lips were a hair's breadth apart. He could feel her breath against his skin, his lips. Her smell filled his senses. He considered kissing her, just quickly; it would only involve leaning forward slightly. But he prevented himself from doing so, tightening his grip on her arm. He would retain some dignity that night.

"You have been driving me insane for centuries, ever since you first arrived. Everything about you, your attitude, your smell, your looks, e**verything**!"

Looking into her eyes, he noticed that she looked slightly scared. "Erestor, you are hurting me," she gasped out, "Please, let go. I do not want to hurt you."

Hearing this he suddenly released her arm and chose to cup her check instead. He saw her eyes close and he leaned into her ear. When his lips brushed her ear, he heard her take a small, sharp intake of breath. He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear at times.

"You offered me friendship. I took it, but that was not what I wanted, what I want. Now Narelda has come, and I can not help but hate him. We argued, and we hurt each other deeply. You drugged me, something that I thought even you would not dare, and now I feel betrayed. But what hurt me more than anything is when you claimed I had no feelings, something you should know better than anything.

I can not take this any more. I can not stand to be around you any more. That is why I am leaving."

When Erestor pulled back, he noticed that Glorfindel's eyes were stilled closed, and a tear was rolling down one of her cheeks. He had to turn away quickly to prevent himself from kissing it away. He turned to his horse and led it outside.

Once outside he saw Elrond dashing towards him. He briefly bowed his head to his lord.

"Lord Elrond, I thank you for your kindness over the centuries. I apologize for my hasty departure, but I must leave."

Before Elrond could respond, Glorfindel ran out, her tears flowing freely now. "Erestor, I am sorry, I truly am. Please, do not leave, I will be gone tomorrow. Then you may stay here in peace."  
No, he doubted that he would have much peace even after she left. "Farewell, Elrond." Erestor swung into his horse's saddle and left the Last Homely House, leaving behind a dismayed Elrond to comfort the distraught Glorfindel.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul****** Did you really think that I would be that nice to them:D Well, things do start to get better from here (well, after one more little thing). But then it's sorta a good thing and sorta not. Depends how you look at it.

**Twisted Little Star****** Erestor and Glorfindel are both a little stupid when it comes to their feeling for each other. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the others.

**cosmic dancer:** Yeah it does reflect real life well. I mean, just look at me! So then did you like the plan, or where you, metaphorically banging your head against the table. I nearly was. :D


	10. A really bad day

**A/N:** Hello. I'm not gonna write much this time (just give you a little warning). My next chapter will probably be a while. I have exams coming up, you see, and they will finish on the 24th June. It might come earlier, but these exams are my A-levels and AS, so they are important.

**Chapter 10**

Now that Erestor had calmed down, he could see a major flaw in his plan: he had nowhere to go! Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had two options. As Mirkwood was out of the question, as was Lothlorien, (as the Peredhil family visited the Lord and Lady often, and he could not face them), the only option was to go to the Grey Havens and either stay with his sister or sail into the west. He hadn't seen his sister for several centuries; it would be good to see her again, but the pain in his heart seemed to draw him away from Middle Earth. Maybe he would visit her briefly, to tell her he was leaving.

Erestor was deeply lost in these thoughts as he reached the fringes of Imladris forest. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, so he wasn't aware of either the fact that he was passing out of the forest, or that, as he did this, he was being closely watched.

He was roughly awoken from his musings when his horse gave a shriek and reared, throwing the startled rider from its' back. Erestor went flying and was stopped, rather painfully, by a tree that stood in the way. He crumpled to the ground and his vision started to darken. The last thing he saw as his horse fell dead, were orcs emerging from around the steep slopes of the valley.

(&)

"Here, drink this." Elrond handed a cup of tea to Glorfindel, which would help her relax and sleep. Glorfindel drank the tea and curled up on her bed.

"I drove him away. He was one of my closest friends and I forced him to leave."

Elrond remained silent, partly because he didn't trust himself to speak. He was worried that he would ask her what she had thought would happen; that they would argue and from that a miraculous solution would appear, they would laugh it off and live happily ever after. She was old enough to know that life isn't that simple.

But just looking at the distraught figure was enough to put a halt to his rants. He knew that this wasn't what she had intended and it was eating her up inside. He also realised that she wasn't the only one he was angry with. He was angry at Glorfindel for never telling her how he felt, but he was also angry at himself for not preventing this.

"He hates me now," she whispered.

Elrond rested a hand on her head. "Glorfindel, you must believe me when I tell you that Erestor could never hate you."

Glorfindel half-heartedly smiled. "Thank you, but I know he does." As the tea began to take effect, her voice became softer and lazy. "I really ruined everything. I don' understand… I'm usually good at this… friends 'n' plans… How can I run the entire defence of Imladris…. but I can't make Erestor stay or listen to me?.." Glorfindel's voice trailed off, and Elrond watched as her breathing evened out and her eyes glazed over, half closed, in sleep.

"I am afraid such things happen when one is in love." Elrond rose and left the chamber.

As he closed the door, Narelda came dashing up, concern shining in his eyes. However, Elrond stopped Narelda from entering the room. He really shouldn't have been resentful towards Narelda, he really wasn't a bad person, but he couldn't help it. A large part of him knew that this never would have happened if it hadn't been for the elf in front of him. "Glorfindel is resting. She needs time alone, to sleep and recover from this evening's events."

Narelda did nothing for a moment, but just looked between Elrond and his lover's door. Then, a resolve took him as his affection for Glorfindel seemed to win over his slight fear of Elrond. However, Elrond continued when he opened his mouth to speak, opting for reason instead of giving into pettiness and turning him away straight out.

"Glorfindel needs rest if she is to travel tomorrow. She will not wake until morning."

"Then can I not at least sit with her?"

"No, I believe that she needs peace." Though his voice was not harsh, it left no room for argument. Narelda merely nodded and, giving a final look to the closed door, left to go to his own chambers.

(&)

When Elrond entered the room, Celebrian was standing on the balcony, the breeze playing with her hair. Elrond thanked the Valar that she was his, and that nothing would take her away from him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How is she?" his wife asked.

"Distraught: she blames herself. It is her fault, but she is taking it difficultly."

Celebrian closed her eyes. "She would, poor Elf."

Elrond sighed in frustration, thinking back over the last few weeks. "Glorfindel's finally finding out that we sometimes know not what we have until it is lost. For that matter, I never expected any of this to happen either."

"Oh, you did not? Well I have been expecting this." Celebrian broke away from him and whirled round, an angry sparkle in his eyes. "Elrond is a Lady, a she-elf." Elrond stared at his wife, surprised by this comment and her sudden change in moods. His wife continued; "I think you forget this sometimes, and not only you, everyone, with the possible exception of Erestor. No matter how she acts or reacts, nothing will change this. Narelda was the first to show that he realised this, to show an interest in her this way."

"Elladan did," Elrond replied, turning away from her, knowing how pathetic the words sounded as they left his lips.

"Elladan was an elfling, and I am surprised you noticed."

Elrond felt wounded by her words. She was very different to Mirindil in this way, who very rarely opposed her husband and only on family matters. If Celebrian thought that Elrond was wrong, she would let him know. But he knew that Glorfindel was a woman, didn't he? Not that it would matter much now.

After a few moments of silence, he felt his wife's warm hands on his face, and turned it towards her.

"My poor lover, tomorrow you will lose the second of your closest friends."

"But I will still have you."

She smiled up at him, and he felt his worries melt away. Then she looked back up at the stars. "May Elbereth watch over them."

They stood there a while, staring at the stars and drinking in each others company. Eventually, Elrond took Celebrian's hand.

"Come, we should retire now. I think it will do us both some good."

Celebrian nodded, and looked away from the stars. She smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his neck, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, let us."

**End of Chapter 10.**

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I think the next one will be a lot longer. I think.

**mrbalaclava****** You decided to review again :D. Good to see that you thought I handled the tender moments well.

**cosmic dancer:** You're not alone in feeling frustrated at Glorfindel, as long as you count fictional characters that is. But did you like the way she responded? As to her feelings for him. . . I think that question was answered in the chapter. If not :D singsongI'm not tellingsingsong.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul******gasp I can't just TELL you that. ; D


	11. A change of plans

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, sorry my exams took up ALL of my time and then I got a small writers block with one of the scenes which I couldn't just skip and thencome back to later. But I'm here now :D and update **should** be quicker, and not just for the next chapter.

**A/N 2:** Just like to say that I'm using the back of the Silmarillion to make up the names, so I have no idea if they are grammacily correct or even the same branch of Elvish.

**Chapter 11**

A party of scouts approached the horse's carcass. Only a little bit of flesh was left on the horse. The saddle and reins were lying close to the horse, clawed and damaged. The Imladris captain surveyed the scene as his party scouted the area. After several minutes, an elf corporal and a member of his squad approached the captain. One carried the horse's reins. The two proceeded to report while the other members went about disposing of the horse remains or securing the area.

The she-elf was carrying the reins and spoke first. "The horse is from Imladris; the saddle and reins prove this much, though they are too damaged to tell which horse they belonged to."

"What did this?" asked Sergeant Daegon. She thought for a moment, and looked to the corporal, Faroth, for confirmation as she spoke.

"I believe it was orcs that attacked and ate the horse." She paused nervously. "That is all I can discern."

Sergeant Daegon smiled briefly and turned to her superior. "Corporal Faroth?"

"The arrows and tracks belong to orcs," he began, confirming his subordinate Maegsul's findings. "The rider was taken captive. There is no indication of a struggle, so he was probably unconscious, or pinned down. I believe, though, that he passed out by slamming into that tree." He indicated an oak some way off.

"How many orcs?"

"It is hard to tell in this light, but I would estimate around a score."

Daegon weighed the reports in his mind, then turned to Maegsul. "You will return to Imladris and inform Captain Glorfindel and Lord Elrond of this. Take the reins with you – someone may recognise them. I will take the rest of the patrol and track the orcs; we shall wait for support before moving against them."

Maegsul saluted and sprinted off. Faroth watched her go.

"She has not been doing too badly these last few days, still needs more experience but she will make a good scout."

Daegon nodded at his friend's comment, "Malaglar will be pleased her daughter is doing well, but it remains to be seen if she will thrive as a warrior." Turning back to the issue at hand, he continued, "Will you be able to track the orcs?"

Faroth shrugged in indifference. "Orcs are easy to track even in this light: they don't care what marks they leave behind. We should have no trouble."

"Then we leave as soon as they have finished dealing with the corpse."

(&)

Glorfindel walked back to the house after a morning stroll in the gardens. She had awakened early that morning and decided to take one final walk around her home. She hoped that she may find some peace in this, but memories of the night before kept haunting her. Now she had more doubts than ever about leaving, but these were countered by more reasons to leave. She found herself more confused then ever.

She came to the house and stood a while on the steps over-looking the gardens.

"Is it not beautiful? It continues to amaze me, even after all these years."

Glorfindel didn't even bother turning when Elrond came to stand beside her, she just smiled.

"No, it will never cease to amaze us all, and I will miss it greatly. I have never known another home since returning to Middle-Earth."

"And there will always be a place for you here. Your chambers will always be yours and nothing will be removed."

Elrond had insisted that Glorfindel leave as much as she could behind, only taking things she could not either replace or do without. He argued that this would make travelling easier, though Glorfindel knew it was only another way to ensure that she always had a place here and felt it.

She felt Elrond's hand grip her shoulder.

"You do not have to leave," he said, sensing her doubt. "It is not too late for you to change your mind."

"Thank you, but there is no reason for me to stay." She could have kicked herself when she saw the hurt in Elrond's eyes. "I will always remain your closest friend," she added, trying to correct the implied insult, "It is just that my reasons for staying seem so hollow."

Glorfindel stopped to think, wondering if what she had to say was really worth saying, if it was just her mind playing on her. But then what did she have to lose; she would leave Imladris in a few hours and this felt so important.

"Elrond," she began, "I have had more doubts about leaving since last night. When I was with Erestor, in the stables, I-"

"Glorfindel!" she was cut off by her lover's call, and for a moment she really could have hit him again. But she regained some control over her emotions and realised that it wasn't his fault: he had no idea what they were talking about. He came up to her, bowed his head in greeting to Elrond and kissed his lover. However this time the kiss was without passion from Glorfindel; it felt wrong, and the kiss was short lived. Both missed the small frown on Elrond's brow.

"Are you well?" Narelda asked when they broke apart.

"Aye, just a little … sad at leaving."

Elrond hid his frown as he re-entered the conversation.

"I am sorry my lord, for stealing your best warrior and friend."

Glorfindel smiled at him, glad that he was trying to make amends for taking her away. Elrond was about to reply, when a servant came dashing up to them. He suppressed a sigh: all he had wanted to do this morning was to talk to Glorfindel.

The servant bowed to his lord. "My lord, a messenger has arrived from Sergeant Daegon's patrol. She is waiting in your office, I believe it is important."

Curious - and a little worried - Glorfindel followed Elrond, with Narelda behind them, holding Glorfindel's hand.

(&)

Glorfindel entered the study behind Elrond, and when she heard Narelda close the door behind them, realised that she had not let go of his hand. Not wanting to send him away, she dropped the hand and let him be, deciding that he would probably prefer her not to draw attention to him. A she-elf stood by the desk with a bridle in her hands which looked like it had seen better days. Looking at her, she noticed that Narelda was not the only one uncomfortable with being here. She recognised the elf and searched her memory for a name. Seeing the youth avoid eye contact brought back the name; Maegsul, the novice who had run into her outside the library. She had been transferred to Sergeant Daegon's command to complete her training; this must have been her first scouting party. She also believed that she was the daughter of Malaglar, her only female Sergeant.

Elrond indicated for her to speak. She hesitated for a moment, seeing Narelda, but quickly stood to attention to give her report.

"Sergeant Daegon's scouting party has discovered the carcass of a mostly eaten horse, on the eastern fringes of the forest. We found indications that it was the result of orcs; Corporal Faroth has estimated around a score. It is likely that the elf the horse belonged to was taken captive." At this news, all the elves became tense.

Glorfindel waited a moment before speaking. "Is there any indication about who the elf is?" She really wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, fully aware of whom the elf was likely to be. Even this knowledge made her feel ill.

"Only the bridle, none of the party could identify it," she handed the bridle to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel felt as if she had just hit the courtyard after falling from the roof, the world around her shattering with it. All her thoughts seemed to freeze. She heard Elrond's voice but not the words. Then self-accusations came flooding forward. She should have stopped him. Not only had she driven him from Imladris, but also possibly from life.

Narelda's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the office, but it received no other reaction. As Narelda tried to enfold her in his arms, she heard Elrond telling Maegsul to gather the other Captains while he spoke with Thranduil. That brought Glorfindel out of her shock.

"I will join them."

Narelda suddenly released her. "Glorfindel?"

There was silence, only broken when Elrond ushered Maegsul out of the room. As the door closed, Narelda began to speak again.

Glorfindel, we leave for Mirkwood today. If you search for Erestor then you cannot join us."

"Surely Thranduil would not leave without us first dealing with the orcs, especially with his son and wife?"

Narelda shook his head. "King Thranduil will merely take a different route, away from the orcs. Besides, his warriors are with him for a reason. They will be more than enough to deal with any trouble."

"But Narelda, I must go. This is my fault. I drove him away."

"Glorfindel this is not **your** fault. Erestor can think for himself, he should know better. He is not your responsibility, especially after everything that he put you though. Your warriors are more than capable of dealing with this on their own-"

"That is not the point!" she said irritably.

"Then what is? You are prepared to leave me, what we have, in order to give aid to warriors who do not require it, to search for someone who hates you."

"It is not as simple as you say, do you think I want this?" Every comment was heating up the argument, and she was sick of it. She was sick of arguing all the time. Trying to calm down, she added, "I can easily join you afterwards."

"No, Glorfindel. I am tired of competing for your attention. You either come with me or go to Erestor."

"What?" She was outraged; she couldn't actually believe that she was hearing this. "You want me to choose between one of my closest friends and my lover?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Glorfindel, it is a choice you will have to make sooner or later. It is better for everyone if you just choose now. Why follow Erestor?"

"Because I love him," she burst out. This was met by silence. Not sure herself what she meant by that, she settled on a more logical and less confusing explanation. She eventually continued in a finally calm voice, "He is one of my closest friends and I love him."

Narelda's eyes looked watery as he asked, "Enough to leave me?"

Glorfindel closed her eyes, remembering those same words being spoken under the tree, while she was in his arms. The answer was so simple last time, so sure. Last time she had said no, did she really want to answer differently this time?

Glorfindel opened her eyes and looked into Narelda's.

"Yes," she said, answering both Narelda's and her own question.

"Even though he hates you?"

"It does not matter."

She watched Narelda, feeling guilty for hurting him so much. She seemed good at hurting people recently, but that was something she could not dwell on, she had no place for it. She had more important things to deal with, and such emotions were dangerous on the battle field, or preparing to go into battle. She had to save Erestor, and that was the most important thing.

"I am sorry." And with that, she marched out of the room.

(&)

Glorfindel marched swiftly through the corridors of Imladris, quickly slipping into her warrior mind. She couldn't afford to let her emotions rule her actions and common sense. It was time for her to take charge.

She came to the entrance hall and found Elrond in discussion with Thranduil, guards of both realms wandering though the hall, while Mirindil stood to one side, talking to Celebrian and Mirear. By the look on Elrond's face, Glorfindel assumed that Thranduil was declining the offer to stay in Imladris until the situation was dealt with. She walked up to the pair; she had to tell them soon, and besides, by the look of things, both would welcome the change in subject. Celebrian and Mirindil's attention shifted towards her and Mirear seemed indifferent.

When she reached the two elf lords, she bowed her head to Thranduil before speaking. "King Thranduil, I regret to inform you that due to the change in circumstances, I shall no longer be joining you in Mirkwood." She had expected a questioning similar to Narelda's and so was surprised when she merely received a nod, which seemed to double as a dismissal. He didn't even seem surprised. Straightening, she looked at Mirindil briefly, from the corner of her eye. She looked far from innocent, reminding Glorfindel of one of many reasons why she was never involved in the politics of a country. She looked like Arwen after she'd been caught in the kitchens, covered with sugar and crumbs.

Getting back to the matter at hand, she turned to see two of her sergeants walk into the hall.

"Cirorod! Malaglar! Have your soldiers ready in the training grounds in 10 minutes."

Cirorod and Malaglar stood for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, unsure if Glorfindel was still in charge. Seeing them hesitate, she snapped an order at them.

"As long as I remain in Imladris, I remain in charge of its defence and its guards. I will repeat myself one more time: gather your men in the training grounds within 10 minutes. **_Now!_**"

Her tone was not one to argue with, and both the captains swiftly left to carry out their orders. Glorfindel went to her chambers to collect her leather armour and sword, sending a silent prayer to Elbereth for Erestor's safety.

(&)

Erestor slowly came back to consciousness, puzzlement being quickly overruled by the sensation of someone trying to split his head open. Well, that was how it felt, anyway. He couldn't be sure until he opened his eyes, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that he really didn't want to do that. It was the same annoying part that keep telling him stupid facts throughout his trouble with Glorfindel. This seemed to trigger memories of the last two weeks to come flooding in, nearly causing him to groan. Though rather annoyingly the last thing he could remember was being thrown from his horse and smashing into the tree, which gave no indication of where he was now.

As he came further into consciousness, he became aware of something wound painfully round his wrists and ankles. Realization suddenly hit him, and his eyes flew open. This time he did groan as _that _part of his mind registered an 'I-told-you-so' kind of smugness.

Not five steps away were a horde of orcs, who had been arguing in their black tongue. Arguing which ground to a halt shortly after his groan, as more of the orcs became aware of the fact that he was awake. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but it was obviously about him, especially as one started to approach him. This orc was intercepted, and arguing continued between them which quickly came to an end as the interceptor was beheaded. He felt strangely calm as the orc continued to walk towards him, accompanied by two more. He had the distinct feeling that they weren't coming over to cut his bonds and tell him it had all been a terrible mistake. This was confirmed when he was dragged upright and his head was smashed onto a rocky outcrop behind him. Stars burst in front of his eyes, and he fought down nausea. When his vision cleared, he saw one orc pick up a filthy blade. However, what scared him more than any prospect of torture and dying at the hands of these orcs was the thought at the back of his mind: he didn't care. He had nothing left to live for so why should he care?

**End of Chapter 11.**

Hey guys, I hope you liked that and that it was worth the wait. Sorry if it finished a little abruptly, but we got to see Glorfindel starting to get into action. Well, have fun and I'll (hopefully) be back soon. Ok after this chapter, because of stupid new rule (where is this rule! I can't find it), I'll be putting my review response in with the reviews, it' the easiest way I can think of.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**evil grin as you see I can't promise that.

**cosmic dancer:** I'd be lying if I said no. :D He may not have deserved the orcs, but it's more fun. I'm glad you liked the way Glorfindel reacted, it was what I was going for.

**mary sue hater: **Ah, where to begin with you, but I'm not even going to bother giving you a proper response because it's a waste of my time, especially if your not going to even bother reading this properly, if you have at all.


	12. A rescue plan

**A/N: **Hey, because this was taking so long I decided to put up the half of the chapter I've done. So it will be the shortest chapter yet.

**A/N:** Sod it. I haven't seen the message up anywhere so I'm gonna continue to respond to reviews at the end of each chapter. It's such a little thing.

**Chapter 12.**

Elladan rode beside Elrohir in the midst of the soldiers. After much persuasion, Glorfindel had allowed them to come, but only in the capacity of healers, to heal injured soldiers and to help Erestor as much as they could. Elladan got the feeling that they had also been allowed to come because she just didn't have time to stand around arguing.

Elladan looked at Elrohir from the corner of his eye. His twin had been very quiet throughout the journey, so Elladan assumed that he was feeling guilty about his part in this. Elrohir had always liked Erestor a lot more than he had. Maybe it was just because he liked books a lot, like Erestor, so while Elladan favoured Glorfindel, he favoured Erestor. That was not to say that he wasn't just as scared of Erestor as he (and every other Elfling) had been, he just admired him a lot more.

As Elladan caught sight of Glorfindel, he leaned over to his twin. "I have never seen Glorfindel like this before. Do you think something else is wrong?"

Sergeant Malaglar pulled up her horse beside Elrohir's. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I believe I can answer your question. You are both too young to have seen Glorfindel in a true battle. There has not been one since the Last Alliance, before either of you were born. Perhaps a better way to explain is to say that this is _Captain_ Glorfindel, as opposed to _Lady_ Glorfindel."

"Does she do this for every battle?"

Malaglar thought for a moment before answering. "I have only served under Captain Glorfindel since the Last Alliance, so I have only fought with her in smaller combats. She does this when she has to, when she is in command and she has the lives of her soldiers in her hands. She does not have the liberty of letting her heart rule her head."

Elrohir spoke up, "I believe you should always follow your heart."

Malaglar smiled. "Romantic, but your heart can lead you to recklessness if you let it rule you. One mistake can get you, and others around you, killed out here."

Elladan paid little attention to the conversation after that, as it descended into debate about love and morals with historical examples. Erestor would have been proud. This thought drew his attention back to Glorfindel in front of him. Everything about her at this moment screamed **commander**, not that he had known many. Elladan thought on Malaglar's distinction between the happy, laid-back Glorfindel he was used to, and the Captain. Watching her now, he felt he was finally beginning to understand why she was so respected as a Captain. She had the ability to seemingly _become_ the captain at a moment's notice and take charge. He supposed that this was what his father, Erestor and Glorfindel had most in common: leadership.

He heard the debate come to a close as they came to the edge of the forest and everyone brought their horses to a halt. Though he hadn't really paid attention to the debate, he got the strong impression the Malaglar had won.

Glorfindel was having a quick exchange with a scout who had just appeared descended from one of the outer trees. Once this was finished, Glorfindel rode over to the twins and sergeant. She addressed the twins.

"You are to remain with Sergeant Malaglar and her archers at all times and follow _all_ her orders. You are here as healers, not warriors. The only reason I bought you instead of those more experienced is because you have some fighting experience. _Do not do anything foolish. _Do I make myself clear?"

The twins gave a unified, "Yes Captain," not daring to argue.

Glorfindel then turned to Malaglar. "Sergeant Malaglar, you are in command until I return." Turning, she called to her other Sergeant, "Sergeant Cirorod. Come with me."

Wheeling her horse, she left.

(&)

The scout led Glorfindel and Cirorod down a pass into the Misty Mountains. They had left their horses at the foot of a slope in favour of a more silent approach. Glorfindel and Cirorod both now crouched down where Daegon was hidden, Glorfindel between her sergeants. Below them and to the left, they saw a cave entrance. The remaining eight scouts scattered around the area, hidden from the view of the cave mouth.

"Report," Glorfindel whispered to Daegon, without taking her eyes off the cave entrance.

"I have had two scouts get as close to the cave as possible. They reached the mouth to discover the orcs had positioned guards near the entrance. They had a brief look into the cave before retreating unseen. They confirmed that there are a little over a score of them. There are two guards to the rear of the cave, and although they were unable to see what they were guarding, I think it is safe it is to assume that it is the elf. They appear to have only just settled down for the night."

"Orc guards? They are becoming smarter, more cautious, or are being instructed to position guards." Glorfindel commented.

"Less than comforting options, either way."

"True. Can we get closer to the cave?"

"Follow me."

Careful to remain hidden at all times, they made their way down and left until they reached a bush that would grant both cover and a view into the cave. It wasn't a prefect view, but under the circumstances it was good enough. Lying down under the bush, they surveyed the cave. It was a small cave - it barely fit the orcs in it - but gave them shelter from the sunlight. All they could see of Erestor were glimpses of hair and material.

Daegon was the first to break the silence, speaking in a hushed voice. "Do we know who the elf is?"

"Erestor." Glorfindel answered, eyes still on the entrance, as if the orcs would sneak out if she looked away for a moment.

"Erestor? What was he doing so far out, so late and alone?"

The captain in Glorfindel automatically deflected the rising guilt "That is irrelevant."

Daegon obviously took the hint, as he didn't pursue the matter, for which she was grateful.

"Cirorod?" Glorfindel asked her other sergeant for his suggestions, while thinking on her own.

Cirorod was the best and most promising strategist among her sergeants, and sometimes threatened to excel both her and Erestor. He was one of the two sergeants under consideration to take her position after she left. He was one of the soldiers who had risen quickly through the ranks after the Last Alliance. However, what he lacked was experience, both at commanding larger groups of soldiers and commanding under pressure.

After a moment, he spoke for the first time. "We will be unable to attack on horseback in the cave, it is far too small." He quickly checked the position of the sun before continuing. "It is mid-afternoon now. By the time we have returned to the others, given orders, come back and taken positions, the orcs will be rising, if not already risen. Attacking with our present number is not even worth considering. Any plans will have to take this into account. I suggest we ambush them as they leave the cave."

"Agreed," Glorfindel nodded. "Sergeant Malaglar will position her archers higher up the slope, above the rest of us. Once they have left the cave, our archers will attack first, directing their fire away from Erestor to avoid hitting him: the rescue mission would be meaningless if he died in the attempt. When they start to scatter or retreat into the cave, then the rest of our soldiers will attack."

Glorfindel took her eyes off the cave and turned to Daegon. "Sergeant Cirorod and I will return to Sergeant Malaglar, while you and your squadron will remain here. Observe, and inform us of any changes. We will return in time for twilight."

They all rose into a crouch behind the bush. Daegon saluted to Glorfindel, and watched his commander leave.

**Chapter 12**

There you go. :D The next chapter will be more exciting, it will be the rescue mission. :D So till next time. Reviews, as always, are welcome and make me happy (and write fastest :D)

**cosmic-dancer-uk******Glad the outburst was good, I was a little afraid it was a little too sudden. The tension has decreased a little in this chapter though. Sorry you did have to wait a little too long :D

**Griffo Bumbleroot:** I promise to keep that idea in mind for you :D But it may be a while till I can write one :D

**Karen:** Thank you. Glorfindel and Erestor do make a great couple :D It's my favorite fan fiction couple.


	13. A rescue

**A/N:** I'm really not very good at this updating thing. I'll set up another chapter a couple of days after the 4th of September (I'm going on holiday soon, so I'll have lots of time and not much to distract me).

**Chapter 13.**

Glorfindel crouched above the mouth of the cave, hidden from view of the orcs. Spread out on either side were the remaining soldiers, also hidden. Malaglar's elves, along with Elladan and Elrohir, were hidden opposite the entrance and above all the other soldiers.

It was now twilight, and the orcs would soon be moving. Earlier, she had heard muffled cries of pain and all she could do was grip her sword handle until her knuckles turned white. The more she listened, the more she wanted to jump down and kill all the cursed spawn of Morgoth. However, these sounds had now died down, meaning one of two things; the orcs had grown tired of Erestor, or he was dead. Glorfindel pushed the second possibility out of her mind.

Glorfindel was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain her professionalism. She was fighting the urge to just attack now. She ran over and over in her head the strategy, and why she wasn't just going to jump off this rock and into the cave and the rather surprised arms of a score of orcs. She took a deep breath to calm her clenching stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to get her commander fully in charge. The part of her that had been screaming at her and asking why was she here and not in the cave, was now diminished but still remained, whispering doubt to her. A battle was raging between her heart and her head and she wasn't really sure which side she wanted to win. The main factor keeping her in place now, were her subordinates, the people whose lives rested in her hands, who would die if she acted as her heart dictated. The funniest thing about this was that if this had been anyone else, she would probably have relieved them of duty for being a danger to the mission.

The sounds and sight of orcs finally moving caused her to smirk briefly with relief. Finally, they could act! She looked up to Malaglar and prepared to give the signal.

(&)

Erestor was fighting to stay awake, though to be quite honest he wasn't sure why he was bothering. He had already let the orcs hear him cry out, he didn't have anything to gain by staying conscious - indeed, he probably had more to lose. There was always the fact that if he gave in to unconsciousness, he might just give in to death as well. _'So what?'_ was all his mind could come up with. As his mind searched for a response, which was very difficult given his current condition, unconsciousness slipped further away.

Erestor felt his body jar and he realised that he'd been dropped, but he had already decided it wasn't worth the effort to stay awake, his eyelids were so heavy. As Erestor closed his eyes, he saw an elf standing above him, waving a sword around. He had a distinct feeling he should know the elf, but his body had decided that remembering who it was would take too long, and the black oblivion was so inviting.

(&)

Once the archers had played their role, she gave the signal to Cirorod's soldiers and hastily jumped down into the cave's entrance. Around a quarter of the orcs lay dead, arrows sticking out of their bodies and more still had suffered injuries from the archers. The orcs who were injured were the first to try to run away, or limp in some cases. Several tried to retreat into the cave, only to be met by Glorfindel and several others.

Turning quickly after she landed, she swung her sword and beheaded the orc behind her. She heard the whistle of a blade behind her and quickly made a turning side-step, just in time to prevent an axe burying itself in her head. She quickly brought her blade down, severing the orc's hand from its arm. The orc screeched in pain and clutched the stump of the arm. She thrust her blade into its chest and moved on. She spotted Erestor in the midst of the battle and began making her way over to him, slashing an orc across the chest when it dared to come near her.

Once she had finally reached him, she had to deal with his 'carrier'. She parried the blow that the orc swung at her, causing it to drop Erestor, and struck out, only to have her blow deflected likewise. The orc raised its blade, putting its whole strength into a sideways strike, a rash move on its part. She quickly jumped backwards, causing the orcs to bury its blade millimetres deep into the wall. Taking this opportunity, she struck downwards at the orc's head as it tried to pull its sword out. Nearly jumping over the guard-orc, she took a protective stance over Erestor. Scanning the area, she noticed that Malaglar had sent some of her archers into the battle, and also had to yank Elladan away from the battle by the back of his tunic. Sensing movement in the corner of her right eye, she turned to face the on-coming orc.

She blocked a downwards strike and their blades locked together as the orc tried to overpower her. Unfortunately for her, the orc was larger and stronger then she was and, as it realised this, it grinned down at her as she gritted her teeth, trying to stop the blade moving towards her. She couldn't move backwards because she couldn't leave Erestor defenceless, and she couldn't throw herself to one side because that would just cause the orcs sword to cut though Erestor's body instead of her flesh, that was if she didn't just stumble on Erestor's body.

Deciding on a course of action, she prayed that it would work as she was rather enamoured of her hand. As the orc slowly forced its blade towards Glorfindel, she gently slid the meeting point of the blades away from the hilt, while Glorfindel's left hand slid along the blade to the tip in order to steady the blade. Once the blades meet a quarter of the way along the blade she quickly turned the sword, plunging it up through the throat and head. The orc's blade was stopped by Glorfindel's sword hilt and was partly buried in the handle. The orc made a gurgling sound and she withdrew her blade, black blood running down it in rivulets.

Relieved, she watched the corpse slide to the ground. Looking up, she noticed the battle was nearly over and the injured were being evacuated from the battle field. She could see the twins running towards her, and looked down to take her first real look at Erestor.

He had been badly beaten: his face alone was covered in bruises, and many cuts (some still bleeding) covered his upper body. Most of his tunic was now covered in blood, fresh and dried. His face seemed deadly white where the skin was visible.

Glorfindel fell to her knees and frantically looked for a pulse at his neck. Trembling fingers lingered, waiting to feel something. One second passed, then another and another, and nothing. Choking back a sob, she tried searching again, but still she felt nothing. But before she got a chance to panic, she felt a hand on hers. She looked up into Elladan's face.

"Let Elrohir look," was all he said, and numbly nodding she watched as Elrohir reached out to Erestor's neck and felt for a pulse.

The next few seconds dragged on until he nodded. "He is still alive." Looking over his injuries, Elrohir continued, "I can bandage him here, but he needs to see father as soon as possible."

She watched the twins work, then closed her eyes and tried to think straight. After a moments thought, she realised that she needed to be away from them in order to come up with anything sensible. Rising, she walked towards where she had last seen her Sergeants, thinking over the current situation.

Glorfindel needed to get Erestor to Imladris as soon as possible, and she wanted to take him herself, but their work was not complete, and she couldn't just leave half her army behind. Stopping, she looked over the surrounding mountains. She would have to split the group so only one regiment would go back directly, and in that case it would be easiest just to leave one of the sergeants in command; they were, after all, competent sergeants every one. Looking back onto the field, she saw Cirorod and Malaglar exchanging reports.

"Sergeant Cirorod, how many injuries?"

"In total there are nine injured: only two are reasonably serious, but not deadly. Nothing beyond the skills of our young Lords, Elrohir and Elladan."

"How many are under your command?"

"Six soldiers, ma'am."

Thinking for a moment before replying, she turned to Malaglar.

"I want you to scout the borders of the mountains close to Imladris, search for any traces of orcs, but ignore goblin tracks: you must not get sidetracked. If you find any orcs, I want to be informed immediately. Leave any seriously injured members of your regiment with Cirorod and take a replacement" Turning back to Cirorod she continued, "Cirorod, you will return to Imladris with your soldiers and the injured. Tell Daegon to send his soldiers to his scouting parties, telling them to keep an extra sharp eye for orcs. I also want one runner to fetch my horse: I will return to Imladris ahead of you. I will leave as soon as Erestor is ready to be moved. Dismissed!"

Glorfindel returned to Erestor's side and waited for her horse to return, and for the first time since she left Imladris, she let a little bit of the panic and guilt filter though.

**End of Chapter 13.**

Ok, firstly I'd like to know your thoughts on this, since it's my first time writing a battle/fight scene and I know it's not great, but I'd like to know what I can do better. Secondly, if it seems a little more rough around the edges then normal it will be because I didn't have time to do a second draft before I went away (I'm typing at 4:30am at the moment to make sure it gets posted before I go away), that or the fact that it's possible that I am/was still a little drunk while typing up the second half. (not so drunk that I couldn't type, and I'm a lot more sober then I was when I left the party) :D .

Reviews as always are more then welcome. See you in September.

**cosmic-dancer-uk******I hope this chapter was fast enough for you, like I said it's my first time writing an action scene so I'm not sure how this went. We didn't really see Glorfindel in charge so much, more fighting. I was hoping to bring Glorfindel in charge across more in the last chapter. Maybe I just didn't do it so well. But I won't say about patching things up between the two of them ;D

**mrbalaclava******I can't stand the whole storm-and-face-100-orcs-with-only-4-men-at-your-side cliche. It really gets on my nerves, because they'd just all end up dead, so I'm glad you like it, and that you feel this Captain Glorfindel can do anything.

**ShellMel****** I'm glad that you like my Glorfindel, even though you were confused at first. Great to see that the stable scene was intense. I was very tempted to have him kiss her then, but the plot bunnies said otherwise. I think you have given me an idea though, but I'm not sure weather to do it or not. . . . .

I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.


	14. Amends

**A/N:** I'm never going to update in a reasonable length of time, am I? Well, this is the second to last chapter. So enjoy.

**Chapter 14.**

Glorfindel rested her hand on Erestor's door handle, in the Houses of Healing. It was the morning after she had brought Erestor back in his sorry state. After spending an hour pacing outside the room, nerves slowly eating away at her, Celebrian had come to insist that she rest. She had been promised that she would be informed of any changes, but turned down the offer of some sleeping draft.

After a restless night, she had risen. Realising that she had yet to wash after the battle, she discarded her blood-stained tunic and bathed. Having no formal duties this day, she had chosen to wear a pale blue dress.

Preparing herself for the confrontation inside, she walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She raised her eyes to meet Erestor's. She walked over to sit down beside Erestor and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Why are you here?" Erestor asked suddenly.

"Why am I here?" Glorfindel repeated in disbelief.

"Do not repeat the question," he said in a voice she had heard him use to his students, "Just answer."

"I am here because I care about you."

"Why?" Erestor sounded dubious.

Not quite believing what she was hearing, she replied "Erestor, I am your friend. Why do you insist on continuing with this?"

Erestor looked at her in disbelief for a moment, before giving a hollow laugh. "You still do not understand, do you?"

"No Erestor, I do not. If you would just tell me then we can sort out this mess. I am not stupid; I know this is not just about Narelda."

She watched Erestor as he looked like he was debating with himself. When she thought it would all come to nothing again, she felt Erestor grab her wrist and pull her towards him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she felt Erestor's mouth on hers instead. She was too surprised to move, to react as Erestor slipped his tongue into her mouth. She spectacularly failed to form anything in her mind beyond 'huh?' It wasn't until Erestor had pulled back and avoided her eye contact that it finally hit her.

"Erestor…" she began, but stopped, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"Get out," Erestor said closing his eyes.

Glorfindel wasn't sure if she should stay or leave, which of course meant that she just half sat in her chair.

"Now!" This time Erestor put some force into his words. Not knowing what else to do, she left.

(&)

Glorfindel leaned against the wall and sat down. She rested her forehead in one hand. Everything over the last few days was finally beginning to sink in with full force.

She wasn't sure if leaving had been the best idea, but she didn't know what else to do or say. At the moment she just wanted to escape, to run away. She wasn't normally one to think this way, but she had little experience in the field of love and her last experience had ended badly for all those involved. She suddenly got the impression that she knew how Arwen felt when she broke her mother's favourite necklace. She wasn't sure what to do now, except to sit and cry.

She must have jumped a foot into the air when she felt a hand on her arm. She yanked up her head and saw Elrond's concerned blue eyes.

"Come, Glorfindel," and he helped her up and into a room in the Houses of Healing which he used for work.

She sat down as Elrond poured her a generous amount of wine. He handed her the glass and she drink the liquid in one, only for it to be refilled again within seconds.

"Drink this a little more slowly," Elrond sounded half amused.

She didn't even attempt to smile as she felt Elrond's eyes watching her. She sat there, sipping her wine and calming herself. When it became clear that Elrond was waiting for her to speak, she did so. "Erestor loves me."

Elrond nodded, a lack of surprise on his face. "So he has finally told you."

"Not as such…" She frowned slightly at Elrond. "You knew?"

"I am ashamed to say that I never suspected until Celebrian told me. Though a lot of things fall into place once you know, do they not?"

Looking back over the years, Glorfindel did have to agree with this, especially the last few days. "How long has Erestor-"

"Been in love with you?" Elrond finished for her. He paused and thought, looking down at the floor as he did so. "Do you remember Culhith?"

Glorfindel shifted though her memory; the name seemed so familiar, and hadn't Erestor mistaken Elrond for Culhith while he had been drugged... _Of course!_ she thought. "He was Erestor's previous lover."

Elrond nodded, and she went back to her thoughts. Before she came to Imladris, two same-gender lovers was a concept strange to her, though not completely foreign. It was just another thing she was forced to get used to when she arrived. What irritated her the most now was that she could not put a face to the name. Though she hadn't known him well, he was often quite rude to her and he had left soon after she arrived.

The thought that not only had she been the cause of misery for Erestor over the years, but she had also caused the breaking apart of him and his lover disturbed her considerably.

Elrond's hand was on hers and he spoke, as if he had heard her thoughts. "I doubt you were the cause of their breaking apart. Erestor and Culhith were having problems before you arrived. Erestor was genuinely devastated when Culhith left. It was shortly after that you began your friendship with him, though, so I would guess that it developed then."

Glorfindel took all this in. She had never thought it would have been so long. The conversations they shared over the last few days must have felt like she was rubbing all this in his face. "Elrond, I do not know what to do now."

"How do you feel for Erestor?"

That was a good question: how _did_ she feel for Erestor? She knew that she didn't want him to leave again, but did she love him? She had thought that she loved Narelda, after all. She didn't want her or Erestor to go through that again.

"I do not know. I just know that I do not want him to leave again."

"Then act on that, but do it soon, for both your sakes."

After a moment, Glorfindel spoke up again. "I never loved Narelda, did I?"

Elrond sighed. "I can never say for sure, but I would say you both just felt lust."

Glorfindel looked down into her glass to avoid Elrond's eyes. "I suppose it was just nice to have someone see me in that way. It felt nice."

After a moments silence, in which Glorfindel felt Elrond's eyes on her, Elrond spoke again. "Glorfindel, you really are a woman."

Glorfindel looked up in surprise and then a playful smile tugged her lips.

"I am not sure you should be teaching Mirear, if you have only just realised this." She leaned towards Elrond. "Maybe it is time to tell you how your children were conceived."

Elrond grinned sheepishly. "I apologise. I just never realised how much I forget this simple fact at-"

He was interrupted by Glorfindel throwing back her head and laughing.

"Oh, Elrond, you are neither the first or last to think this way. I have realised this and, if anything, it helps me command. I have lived a long time and much of it as a warrior; I have learned to accept it."

"But I am one of your closest friends and yet I have made the same mistake as so many others."

"You are forgiven, Elrond. It is something that has long ceased to bother me."

Standing up, she drained the remaining wine. "I will talk to Erestor, though I am still not sure what I will say."

"Then may Elbereth guide you."

Placing the goblet down, she walked to the door. Upon reaching the door, she turned back to Elrond. "Thank you."

Elrond gave her a 'you're welcome' smile and watched her leave.

(&)

Erestor lay on his bed with his back to the door. He couldn't believe that he had done something as stupid as to kiss Glorfindel. So much for self control. Now all he needed to make his day complete was for the floor to swallow him whole.

He heard the door open and close behind him. He closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't Glorfindel. As he heard her come closer to the bed he decided to just lie there in the hopes that she would leave, thinking that he was asleep. There was a moment of silence, while Glorfindel just stood by the bed.

"I know you are not asleep," she said.

He continued to ignore her, hoping that she would take the hint and go away.

"I am not going to leave Erestor."

All Erestor could think was _Please Glorfindel, just leave me alone._

"Erestor, please do not do this again." He could have sworn that he had heard her voice tremble slightly. Inwardly he shook his head and continued to ignore her.

Suddenly, he heard Glorfindel sob, "Please Erestor, I need you to talk to me again."

Erestor turned round and sat up. To his surprise, he saw tears running down her face. He felt terrible for having caused them, and especially over something that now just seemed to be his injured pride. He reached out with a shaky hand to wipe away her tears, and he felt Glorfindel lean into his touch. Deciding he had nothing to lose he reached out and pulled her towards him, and enfolding his arms around her.

Glorfindel allowed her self to be pulled into the embrace. She felt more secure then she had in a long while, and allowed herself to be soothed by Erestor.

**End of Chapter 14**

OK everyone. The next chapter is the last one and it will most likely be the shortest one too. But yay, they made up.

**cosmic-dancer-uk****** Well, I hope this one isn't so rough. It's good to know you liked my fight scenes. I'll bare all your comments in mind if I ever write another one. I was worried that I'd done really badly on the fight scene. :D Thank you.

**mrbalaclava****** Thank you for your comments, it's refreshing to get constructive criticism, but I will explain why I wrote it how I did. You understand already that fanfiction writing is VERY different from that of novels, so comparing this to proper authors isn't a fair comparison. I wasn't trying to copy Tolkien's style, that's not what FF writers do, we merely write our own stories. I didn't talk about the chaos of the battle because it was supposed to be Glorfindel very much focused on the job at hand. Thank you again for your review and I'll keep some of the comments in mind next time.


	15. An ending

**A/N:** Hello people, this is the last chapter and it's very short. In fact it's about half the length of the first chapter (which is the next shortest. So sorry about that, but I didn't want to drag it out. It's more of a 'tying up loose ends' chapter (after all, Erestor doesn't know that Narelda's left). I tried not to make it too mushy.

**Chapter 15.**

Erestor awoke towards evening, blinking back sleep. He was about to turn over, but something was restricting his movement. Looking down, he saw a sleeping Glorfindel nestled in his arms, her eyes half-closed. His black hair mixed with her golden locks and he pushed some stray hair out of her face. Even if he did still want to turn over, she was preventing him from doing so. Glorfindel had a tight grip on him, one arm round his neck and her other hand clutching the front of his shirt. Her dress spread out and spilled over the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure how Glorfindel would react when she woke but he hadn't felt this good since Culhith had been with him.

He nearly fell off the bed in surprise when he noticed a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at him. He was unsure about what to do or say, so he said the first thing that came into his mind. "Good mor-" he cast an eye towards the window, "evening."

Glorfindel smiled back up at him. "Good evening."

Erestor couldn't believe that he was lying here with Glorfindel in his arms, and she was smiling at him. He was still grappling with this new revelation when reality struck like a lightning bolt. "Narelda," he sighed.

Glorfindel looked up at him in confusion and then seemed to understand as she replied. "Narelda left."

Erestor frowned. "Why?"

"Narelda gave me a choice; I could stay with him and leave yesterday, or stay and rescue you. I choose to stay and rescue you and so we went our separate ways."

Erestor swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why?" he said again.

"He said he was sick of competing with you for my attention."

"I meant why you chose me."

"Oh. I was responsible for it; for your leaving and being captured." Erestor felt sick: That was it? Was he just a responsibility? However, Glorfindel continued, "but I also wanted to be with you. I wanted to be near you a lot more than I wanted to be near Narelda." Glorfindel sat up at this point, making her view of Erestor a bit less awkward. "I am not sure what I feel for you. I thought I loved Narelda, but I did not. I believe my feeling for you are truer, but-"

Erestor smiled at her, feeling more confident by the minute. Propping himself on one arm, he wrapped the other around her waist. "Then the most logical course of action would be to find out."

Glorfindel smiled back. "Yes, it would."

She made herself comfortable against him and he tucked her under his chin. Unable to remember a time when he felt this complete, he was perfectly content to just lie there with Glorfindel in his arms. The Glorfindel he had always been able to see, even if others couldn't see past the soldier.

These thoughts brought one more question to the surface, one he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer for. "Glorfindel?" he asked, knowing full well he might regret it.

"Hm?" her tone made it clear that she was drifting back to the world of dreams.

"How **do** you know the contents of my wardrobe?"

**End of Chapter 15.**

**End of Lady Glorfindel.**

(Cheers Just Bob for beta-ing the fanfic, I know I can be a pain but I really do appreciate it)

**Hello everybody, I just want to thank all of you who read this fanfic, even the lurkers (I know you're out there, I now have hit-counts), I now have over 1000 hits. :D I'd especially like to thank Cosmic Dancer, Haldir's Heart and Soul and mrbalaclava for reviewing almost every chapter.**

**Those who haven't reviewed yet, please do. I'd really like to know what you thought of it and what you think can be improved next time.**

**I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic and the characters, so I think I'm gonna write a sequel which will be set a year later and has present events and flashbacks to the past. :D**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**Hey, I thought you got bored of me. :D One reason I'm not writing the courting is that I'm not really sure how to go about writing it. But if you want more, look out for the sequel in the New Year.

**Cosmic-dancer-uk****** Here's your happy ending, hope it wasn't too mushy. I think I pretend to be asleep more often than not :D. JB suggested that they shouldn't end up together at the end, but I wanted it to be a feel-good fanfic. :D Besides, I put Erestor through a little too much not to. :D


End file.
